Long Time Coming
by Fullofshit101
Summary: Regina Mills is the manager to the best female UFC fighter in the world, Emma Swan. Emma is not one for a commitment but ever since Regina walked into her life she hasn't been able to shake the feeling. Regina believes Emma will never settle down, but can Emma convince her otherwise? Not great at summaries but read to find out more:) Enjoy! Emma G!P
1. Commitment Issues

Regina walked into her client's large mansion in Bel Air stepping over a pile of shoes in front of the door almost falling but managed to catch herself. She set her stuff down and checked her emails before she walked up the stairs meeting a young brunette putting on her clothes as she left the house. Regina walked until she was in the door way of Emma Swan's room.

Emma Swan was the best women's UFC fighter in the world. She started fighting when she was younger her parents never around she learned to grow up a fighter and that is just what Emma Swan is. She grew up with her friends August and Killian who were a few years older than her. They were her family.

"Swan," Regina said stepping into the blonde's room, "can you get your skanks out of the house a little sooner next time so I don't have to make awkward eye contact with them coming up the stairs."

"Regina can you just not be bitch," Emma said standing up in a sports bra and a pair of Calvin Klein boxers.

"I'm a bitch because without me half your shit wouldn't get done," Regina scoffed.

"I could always hire a new manager," Emma smirked.

"Miss Swan, you've fired the last three managers, granted they were all idiots but none the less I've lasted the longest and seeing as how I'm the best manager in town, you're shit out of luck for finding a new one," Regina smiled.

"Whatever _Miss Mills,_ " Emma emphasized, "what's on the agenda today?"

"You have training from ten to one, and then at three you have a photoshoot for the cover of ESPN magazine," Regina said reading from her phone.

"Great so what time is it?" Emma asked slipping on sweatpants.

"Nine, so we need to leave in the next thirty minutes, hurry up Swan," Regina said walking out of the room.

"Yes ma'am," Emma saluted.

They ended up leaving a little later than Regina wanted them to resulting in a pissed brunette.

"Regina, it's fine there is barely any traffic," Emma smirked.

"Miss Swan, I told you we had to leave at 9:30," Regina stared in front of her as she drove her black Tahoe.

"Yes you did, but that was before we realized that there is barely any traffic," Emma laughed.

"Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes and pointed in front of her to the line of car lights in front of them, "you were saying."

"That you should have pushed me through the door if you thought the traffic was going to be this bad," Emma smirked.

"Maybe you should wake up earlier so the naked whores you have over every night can leave an hour before you have to, so you are not late," Regina glared.

"They aren't whores," Emma smirked earning a roll of the eyes from her manager, "okay I get where you're coming from."

"Why do sleep with someone different every night?" Regina asked with a confused look.

"I don't know, I've just never been a relationship type of person," Emma shrugged, "but I would consider it if I met the right person."

"Oh really Emma Swan in a committed relationship," Regina said sarcastically.

"It could happen," Emma smirked and Regina glared, "it could!"

"Whatever you say, Swan," Regina smirked.

They turned into the lot where Emma's training gym was and got out of the car to a large man with tattoos along both arms and up his neck.

"You're late, Swan," her trainer glared.

"Mark, I'm only late by ten minutes, I will stay an extra ten minutes if it will satisfy you," Emma smiled walking into the gym.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Emma finished training a little after one and took a shower before getting in Regina's car.

"I'm starving," Emma groaned buckling her seatbelt.

"Well we have time for lunch," Regina said pulling out of the lot.

"Cool, I'm gonna text Auggie and Kilian to join us at the restaurant by our favorite shoe store," Emma smirked pulling out her phone.

"Yay," Regina muttered sarcastically.

They arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes later greeted by Kilian and August waiting for them at the front door.

"Hello, love," Kilian smiled and hugged Emma then turned to Regina, "I didn't know you're gorgeous manager was joining us, Regina how many time shall I ask before you let me take you out."

"Well considering you are still a man, you can ask until you're blue in the face I will never say yes," Regina smiled.

"You hurt me truly," Kilian said with a hand on his chest.

"Sorry to hear that dear," Regina smirked.

"Excuse Kilian he doesn't know how to take a hint," August smiled.

"It's quite alright," the brunette smiled.

They ate lunch until two before quickly going back to Emma's in order for the blonde to shower before her photoshoot.

"Miss Swan hurry your ass up," Regina said walking up the stairs, "you were already late for training this morning you cannot be late for this."

"Regina calm down we have a few minutes," Emma said slipping on her sports bra and boxers on the other side of the door before walking out into the hallway.

"Can you put some clothes on?" the brunette scoffed.

"I could but I can tell it turns you on, so I won't," Emma laughed.

"It does not turn me on Miss Swan, I'm not one of your fans trying to get in your pants every night," Regina scoffed back.

"Oh come on Regina, I can see you blushing," the blonde laughed moving closer to the brunette.

"I'm not blushing," Regina glared.

"Oh yeah, then why are your cheeks red?" Emma asked looking down at her and putting her hand to the woman's cheek.

"Because your house is insanely hot," Regina said stepping away from the blonde, "its Bel Air Miss Swan not Antarctica."

"Whatever you say Regina," The blonde said as she stretched her arms showing off her muscles and the tattoos that lined them, "I know you'll break eventually."

"In your dreams Swan," Regina said descending the stairs, "now hurry your ass up, put on some clothes and get in the car."

"Yes your majesty," Emma bowed.

Emma finally finished getting ready with Regina constantly calling up the stairs for her to hurry up and even though the blonde wanted to annoy her she tried to get ready as fast as possible.

"I swear you are a child," Regina smirked towards the blonde who was messing with the air conditioning in her car.

"I am not a child, I just act like one sometimes," Emma smiled, "but me being a badass makes up for it."

"Trust me dear the only people who think you are a badass are the people who haven't had a conversation with you that lasted longer than five minutes," Regina laughed.

"Oh come on Regina, I know think I am a badass, just save us the time and admit it," Emma nudged.

"Only when you're in the ring, I'll admit," Regina blushed noticeably. She's always thought Emma was a badass and that she was attractive but in the back of her mind she knew Emma was a player and Regina just wasn't looking for a one night stand.

"And the Queen herself admits it, now if she could only admit she thinks I'm hot, that is where the struggle is," Emma pointed.

"That is something I will not ever admit," Regina glared.

"You will, and then you'll admit you like me and then we will date and get married and have kids and I'll be able to tell them stories of how you wouldn't admit your feelings for me," Emma joked.

"We all know your string of one night stands will never come to an end," Regina scoffed.

"How do you know?" Emma looked out the window.

"What?" Regina asked looking over to the blonde who met her eyes.

"How do you know that I will never settle down?" Emma paused, "How do you know that I can't be in a committed relationship?"

"Because Emma, you have never been in a committed relationship," Regina looked into sea green eyes, "I have known you a few years now and while I may be your manager I know you better than most and there are few mornings I walk into your home and there isn't a naked girl looking for her clothes before she leaves."

Emma looked down at her hands as the brunette kept driving. She felt like she did something wrong but she knew she didn't it was just Emma being Emma. She wasn't the type for a relationship but she knew since the day she met the brunette something was different.

"A person can change, you know?" Emma said still looking down.

"I know and I hope one day you find that person who will make you want to settle down and have a family," Regina smiled.

"What if I've already met that person?" Emma asked.

"Then tell them how you feel and don't let them go," Regina assured.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Emma said leaning her head on the window.

 **##################################**

 **So I asked readers in my other story to help me figure out a new prompt and I chose this one but instead of Emma being a racecar driver I chose her to be a UFC fighter because I love badass Emma.**

 **I hope you all loved the first chapter and the next one will be up soon enough. Thank you all for reading! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	2. Good Impressions

Regina made her daily routine once again waking up and getting ready before driving to the coffee shop on the corner and then making her way to Emma's. It had been two days since they had their conversation about Emma's dating habits and it hasn't been brought up since but Regina knew something felt different ever since.

"Swan?" Regina called walking in the front door of the mansion and going up the stairs towards the blaring music.

" _This is the anthem_

 _Told the world I need everything and some, yeah_

 _Two girls that's a tandem_

 _She gon' do all it for me when them bands come_

 _Got it all, yeah I am young, rich, and handsome_

 _Uh, this shit is not random_

 _Everybody ain't got it, understand son, yeah_

 _This shit is not random"_

Emma was singing along as she punched the bag hanging from her ceiling, not noticing the brunette in the doorway. Regina was leaning against the door frame admiring the blonde's muscles every time she would strike the bag. She noticed the scars a long her back when she turned and the black tattoos that went from her shoulder and down around her arm.

"Emma?!" she screamed making the blonde jump and turn around.

"Regina?" Emma said turning down the music, "what time is it?"

"Nine," Regina rolled her eyes, "it's the time I get here every morning dear."

"Oh, yeah right," Emma smirked.

"So did the girl you had over last night wake you up before she left this morning?" Regina smiled.

"Actually, I didn't have a girl over last night," Emma said taking her gloves off, "or the night before," she muttered.

"Emma Swan didn't take home a girl?" Regina mocked getting a glare from her client.

"No, I've decided to take your advice," Emma said looking up and meeting brown eyes, "I believe I've met the person I'm supposed to be with."

"Is that so?" Regina said losing all hope. She liked Emma a lot and to hear the blonde confess her feelings to someone else would cause her to lose everything she had hoped for. "What's her name?"

"Regina, you already know her," Emma smiled.

"I know a lot of people dear, you're going to have to be a little more specific than that," Regina said still showing no sign of emotion.

"Well she is beautiful," Emma smirked, "I've known her for three years," Emma moved closer to the brunette, "she has gorgeous brown eyes and legs for days," she smiled looking down at the brunette who was mere inches from her, "and her ass is to die for," she licked her lips. Regina knew where this was headed but she needed to be sure.

"A name, Swan?" Regina smirked. Emma moved closer and cupped her hand to Regina's cheek.

"Regina Mills," she breathed out before connecting her lips with the plump red ones in front of her. Regina pushed away after a few seconds and met green eyes.

"Emma…" She breathed out, "I don't know what to say."

"Say that you like me too," Emma smiled down at the brunette.

"I do, trust me Emma," Regina smiled, "but I don't want to get hurt and you are the definition of trouble."

"Regina, I'm trying to be better," Emma frowned, "I have liked you since the day I met your brown eyes. Like you said the other day Regina you know me more than most people, and every time something is wrong I call you."

"Well that's probably because I'm your manager dear," Regina smirked.

"Partially, but even if you weren't, you are the person I would call," Emma sighed.

"Emma if you want to date me, I'm going to need more than a few nights of you not sleeping with someone," Regina explained, "for as long as I've known you I have never seen you in a committed relationship, so I can't fully trust you when it comes to this."

"Then I will try, and I will show you," Emma smiled, "and when I do, and you deem me honorable, will you let me take you on a date?"

"Of course, Swan," Regina smiled and kissed her cheek before walking out of the door and out of the house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dude, how am I going to show her I can be a good girlfriend?" Emma asked August as they rode in a large Hummer to a club in downtown L.A.

"I don't know Swan," August sighed, "I've know you since you were fourteen and have never seen you in a committed relationship."

"That's because I have never met anyone that I was willing to settle down with," she sighed.

"Until Regina," he finished for her.

"Exactly," Emma looked over to her friend, "but she doesn't trust me yet."

"Emma, you know this woman probably better than anyone," August looked at her, "you spend every day with her for hours and you talk and laugh and if I wasn't best friends with you I would have thought you were already dating."

"Well, apparently the paparazzi already think we are," Emma laughed.

"Wait, what?" August gasped.

"Yeah, you didn't see TMZ the other night?" she laughed looking at the expression on his face.

"No," he mocked.

"Well they had pictures of us at lunch and they are just speculating," she said looking out the window.

"What did Regina say?" he asked.

"She suggested I tweet out to all my fans that we aren't dating and that we remain in a professional relationship and then we would release a statement for the magazines later on," she sighed.

"And you haven't done that yet?" August laughed.

"Nope, I've been too busy thinking about other things," she shrugged.

"Emma the best thing I can tell you is to prove to her that you will treat her better than anyone else can," August said looking to the blonde.

"I can do that," she nodded, "but if I'm going to do this I'm doing it my way."

"Emma the last time you did something your way the police were called and the firetrucks had to put out a fire caused by your faulty fireworks," August laughed.

"Well I'm going to pay the best of the best this time and the night will be perfect," Emma smiled.

"I hope you win her over, Swan," August nudged her shoulder.

"Me and you both," she sighed.

They walked into the club as soon as they arrived and were immediately crowded by fans shouting for autographs and pictures and of course the paparazzi asking about the rumors of her relationship to her manager.

"Just relax, have a drink sit down, dance, but don't think about Regina that can start tomorrow," August said handing her a drink.

"Okay, but I make no promises," she said taking a shot.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and talking with other people and some of the male UFC fighters that showed up, but before Emma knew it she was home alone on her couch nursing a glass of rum thinking about the woman she couldn't get out of her head. She thought about her silky hair and her beautiful brown eyes.

She sat and imagined how she walked, the way her heels clicked down the hallway and how mesmerizing it was to watch her move. Emma tried to tell herself it was the alcohol talking but she knew in the back of her head that if she was stone cold sober she would still be having these thoughts, but what she didn't know was that the brunette that was occupying her thoughts was across town thinking about the blonde in the same light.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina walked into the Bel Air mansion setting down her things on the entryway table before walking towards the kitchen. She reached the sitting room where she realized she wasn't the only one downstairs. Emma was asleep on the couch, the glass of rum she had finished the night before was sitting on the side table.

"Emma?" Regina nudged the blonde's shoulder trying to wake her up slowly. The blonde stirred and her eyes fluttered open as she turned to face the brunette who had woken her.

"Regina?" she said with a groggy voice.

"Yes," Regina smiled.

"I guess I fell asleep when I got home," Emma said standing up.

"It would appear so," she smiled.

"So what is on the schedule today?" Emma asked stretching her arms out.

"Well your trainer wants you to have the day off for your fight tomorrow," Regina said as they both walked to the kitchen. "So he personally called me and told me not to have you do any press today."

"Yeah, that sounds like Mark," she laughed.

"So I guess that leaves you with some free time to do whatever you please," Regina said making a cup of tea.

"Actually, I'd like to spend most of today with you," Emma said looking across the kitchen as she hopped up on the counter.

"Oh really?" Regina questioned.

"Yes," Emma smiled, "I want to take you on a date."

"Emma I don't-," Regina started looking down to the floor.

"No, don't reject me," Emma frowned, "Regina I stayed up nearly all night and drank half a bottle of rum thinking about you and how I could get you to agree to go on a date with me but if I told you all of the things I wanted to do then it wouldn't be surprise."

"Emma you have no idea how much I want to go on a date with you," Regina pleaded, "and you aren't the only one who stayed up all night, but I don't want to get my heart broken."

"Regina I'm not saying that I'm perfect or that I know for a fact that we will be one hundred percent happy but I can promise you that I will never hurt you on purpose or cheat on you with one of the 'skanks' as you refer to them as," the blonde laughed, "those girls are nothing compared to you, the past three years have been torture not being able to have you and I don't want to feel that pain anymore."

"Okay," Regina nodded, "I'll go on a date with you."

"Really?" Emma jumped.

"Yes, Swan but don't ask again or I may change my mind," She smirked.

"Okay," Emma smiled, "you need to change first so while you do that I'm going to make a few calls."

"And what do you suppose I change into dear?" Regina asked.

"I have some clothes upstairs, feel free to go through my closet," Emma smiled as she nudged her towards the stairs.

"Emma," Regina whined.

"Come on Regina we need to leave soon," she laughed, "now it's my turn to tell you to hurry your ass up."

"Watch it Swan," Regina glared before going up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am," Emma said before pulling out her phone making a few calls.

A few minutes later Regina came back downstairs in a pair of tight fitting jeans and one of Emma's UFC tank tops with a pair of black vans.

"I think I just died and went to heaven," Emma said nearly drooling on herself.

"Don't get to use to it dear," she smirked as she walked past Emma, "So what have you planned for us today?"

"Well first we are headed to downtown L.A." Emma said grabbing her water bottle and Regina's hand and leading them out the front door towards her black lambo.

"You got out the lambo, this really is a special occasion," Regina smirked, "the last time you got this out was to make the other fighters in your division jealous."

"Well they were all talking about their girlfriends who are models or for the straight one's, their boyfriends who were football or basketball players, so I brought out this baby," Emma smirked rubbing her hands over the steering wheel.

"Oh and what will you say about me if we become something more?" she smirked.

"That my girlfriend is way smarter and way more beautiful than any model they will ever score," Emma said starting the car.

"Good, and if a girl starts flirting with you?" she asked.

"Bang her and hope you don't find out," she said getting a glare from her manager.

"Swan," she said sternly.

"I'm kidding, if someone flirts with me I will turn them down politely," Emma said taking Regina's hand.

"Good answer," she smiled.

They took the highway to downtown L.A. occasionally switching stations or turning the radio off completely to talk or ask questions.

"Your favorite food is tacos," Regina laughed looking over at the blonde.

"Yes, and I don't understand what's so funny about that," Emma smiled over at the brunette as they approached a stop light.

"Well you like girls…" Regina said looking at the professional fighter to see if she would figure it out.

"Oh my god," Emma laughed finally realizing why the brunette found it so funny, "you have a dirty mind Mills."

"More than you think, Swan," she smirked.

They finally arrived in Downtown L.A. and Emma exited the car before moving to the other side to let Regina out of the car.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked getting out.

"Well, I wanted to show you where I grew up," Emma smiled closing the car door and locking it. "That apartment building on the corner is where I lived."

"It looks a little run down," Regina grimaced.

"Yeah, it wasn't too much better back then either," Emma laughed, "but it was home."

"What about your parents?" Regina said taking the blonde's hand as they walked down the street, "you don't really talk about them much."

"Yeah, they had me when they were young," Emma said with a nervous smile, "my mom was eighteen and my dad was nineteen and neither of them planned to have me of course," she said running a hand through her hair, "so when I came along neither of them knew what to do, they blamed me for their financial problems and ever since I was a kid I couldn't wait to leave."

"Have you talked to them lately?" Regina asked looking at the blonde.

"They call me a couple times a month," she sighed, "sometimes I'll pick up but other times I don't bother."

"What do they talk to you about?" Regina said, "If you don't mind me asking."

"No, it's fine," Emma smiled, "they have asked me for money a few times, or they'll ask to visit me and sometimes they just call and ask me how my day was."

"Did you give them money?" Regina said curiously.

"I bought them a house after my first few big fights," she said as they walked around the corner, "they're my parents I didn't want them living in a shabby old apartment, so they have a house in a nicer part of L.A." she smiled, "I also got them a car, my dad had a truck and it broke down constantly so I figured if they were to save any money at all they would have to have a car that didn't need fixing every two weeks."

"You really are a good person," Regina smiled.

"I try to be," Emma laughed, "you know they called me last week after they heard the rumor about you."

"Oh, really?" Regina smirked.

"Yup they told me you were beautiful and asked if you were blackmailing me for my money," Emma laughed.

"Do they know I have money of my own," she smirked.

"I don't think so, they didn't seem hesitant on calling the authorities," Emma laughed.

"Well I guess that's good," Regina laughed taking Emma's hand in both of hers as they walked, "so will I ever meet them, I've known you three years and have never heard much about them."

"Well you were just my manager," Emma smiled down at the brunette, "but I also don't see them often myself we may live close but we aren't close to each other at all."

"That's a shame," Regina said sadly.

"It's just how things happened," Emma sighed, "I know they love me they just don't understand me. I never spent much time at home I was always running the streets with my friends, I was not a good kid but I've moved past that and now I'm here with a beautiful girl that I have had my eyes on for three years."

"Oh, tell me more about her she seems wonderful," Regina smiled.

"Well, she loves the color purple but she wears black because she looks better in it than she would in purple and even if you told her differently she still wouldn't believe you." Emma smiled.

"She seems determined," Regina laughed.

"Very," Emma laughed, "she loves her morning coffee but at night she likes tea before bed and if she doesn't have any more at home she has to go the store and get more because if she doesn't have some she won't be able to sleep."

"You seem to know a lot about her," Regina laughed.

"Well, like I said I've been pining for her for three years," Emma smiled.

"Three years is too long a wait," she said stopping in front of a large building and facing Emma.

"I agree," Emma said leaning down and capturing plump lips in her own.

"You know I've had my eye on someone too," Regina smirked.

"Regina Mills likes someone, tell me about her," Emma smiled.

"Well she has muscles that can't be explained with words," Regina said rubbing her hands over the blonde's naked arms, "she has tattoos that make her an even bigger badass than she already thinks she is, and when she fights in the ring all I can think about is what I want to do to her, afterwards."

"Yeah, and what is that?" Emma asked leaning down into another kiss.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina laughed as she took Emma's hand and dragged her along the L.A. street.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"So where are we off to now?" Regina asked as they made their way back to Emma's car.

"What time is it?" Emma asked.

"Um, 6:30, why?" Regina asked as she looked at the blonde.

"We're going to my training lot," Emma said taking out her keys and giving them to Regina.

"First, why are you giving me the keys?" Regina asked, "And second, why your training lot?"

"Well, I figured I'd let you drive," Emma said opening the passenger side door, "and I have a surprise waiting at my gym."

"You never let anyone drive your lambo," Regina smiled, "not even August and Kilian."

"Well you're not just anyone," Emma smiled, "and I don't let August or Kilian drive it because they aren't even capable of driving a normal car."

"I won't disagree with you there," Regina laughed getting into the driver's side and starting the car. She pulled out of the parking spot and drove to merge onto the interstate.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her. They rolled down the windows and turned up the radio. Regina's hair was flowing with the wind and she had a smile that extended from ear to ear and to Emma that was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. If you asked Emma she would tell you that the woman driving her car was the love of her life.

"What are you staring at, Swan?" Regina asked passing a car.

"The most amazingly beautiful woman I have ever seen," Emma smiled lost in the brunette's laugh not noticing the flashing blue lights behind them until the sirens came on.

"Shit!" Regina said as she pulled over.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said putting a hand on Regina's thigh.

"What do you mean, I'm being pulled over," Regina panicked.

"Yes, but I will handle it," Emma said trying to calm down the brunette before the officer came up to the window.

"Ma'am do you understand that you were doing 120 in a 75?" the officer questioned.

"Yes I do, I'm sorry officer," Regina replied looking up at the officer.

"I'm sorry too officer it's my car and I was trying to teach her how to drive it," the blonde said from the passenger seat, "I guess the acceleration is a little too much for her to handle."

"Who said that?" the officer questioned bending down to look inside the car.

"Emma Swan, sir," Emma said extending her hand to the man in blue.

"Emma Swan," the officer was shocked, "the UFC fighter?"

"You're a fan?" Emma asked smiling.

"You have no idea," the officer smiled, "I've watched all your fights, the one where you made the girl tap out in six seconds flat was insane."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it," Emma smiled, "that fight is one of my favorites."

"So if I let you off with a warning you promise to keep it near the speed limit?" the officer said looking at both women who nodded, "alright then I'll let you be on your way, do you mind if I get a picture with you Miss Swan?"

"As long as you call me Emma," she smiled as she exited the car along with Regina who took the officer's phone as Emma posed with the man.

"Thank you so much, Emma" the officer smiled shaking her hand and then Regina's, "you ladies have a great rest of your day."

"Thank you officer," Emma smiled as she and Regina got back in the car.

"You are such a charmer," Regina laughed.

"Yeah well most officers are big UFC fans," Emma laughed pecking the woman's cheek, "told you I'd handle it."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They made it to the training lot fifteen minutes later and without getting pulled over again. Regina and Emma got out of the car and walked into the large warehouse that Emma trained in nearly every day.

"So why are we here again?" Regina asked walking hand in hand with Emma.

"Just wait and see," Emma smiled opening the metal garage door to the warehouse. The lights came on and there was a table set up for two in one area and a large screen on the ceiling above the practice ring.

"Did you set this up?" Regina asked her face still in shock.

"I had the idea but as for setting it up I had some people I know help me out," she smiled at the brunette.

"It's beautiful Emma," she smiled.

"Still not as beautiful as you," Emma said leaning down and kissing the brunette.

They ate steak with a side of steamed vegetables and French fries because Emma can't have a meal without them.

"Since I told you about my family," Emma smirked, "tell me about yours."

"Well, my mother is a lawyer which is very fitting because that woman could scare the pants off of forty year old men," she laughed, "and my father is the mayor of a small town in Maine, Storybrooke."

"Do you have any siblings?" Emma asked taking another fry in her mouth.

"Yes, I have a sister, her name is Zelena," Regina smiled, "she lives in L.A. also, I see her a couple times a week, and we're very close."

"I always wished for siblings," Emma smiled, "since me and my parents weren't very close I always wanted someone to understand me and what I was going through, but it never happened which is probably for the best since my parents could barely take care of me."

"I hope my kids will be able to grow up with siblings," Regina smiled down at her plate.

"Me too," the blonde smiled looking up at the brunette. They finished dinner and made their way over to the practice ring.

"What do we have here?" Regina asked looking down at the mattress covered in pillows and blankets.

"Well I had the idea of watching a movie and who likes sitting up so," Emma paused pulling Regina down onto the mattress, "now we can lay down and watch the movie" she pointed up at the screen.

"It's beautiful, Emma," Regina said leaning in for a kiss, "thank you."

"Anytime," Emma smiled, "Regina?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina said turning to look in green eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Emma asked cupping the woman's face with her hand.

"I would be honored," Regina smiled as she straddled the blonde's hips and kissed her deeply.

"I don't think I'll be able to watch the movie with you on top of me," Emma laughed.

"Then I guess we aren't watching the movie, Swan," Regina whispered leaning in for another kiss.

 **##################################################**

 **Thank you all for the fav/follows it means the world that a short little chapter got so many. I hope you all love the second chapter I wanted to make this one a lot longer.**

 **If you haven't fav/followed the story yet please do it would mean the world and please review and let me know how you feel about chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon enough! Thank you for reading! I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	3. Circling the Octagon

Emma and Regina woke up the morning after their first official date wrapped in each other's arms. They ended up watching the movie after their very heavy make out session and after that found they found their way back to Emma's mansion. They stayed up a while longer drinking the night away until they finally fell asleep.

"Emma?" Regina said pecking the blonde's shoulder that she had been laying on.

"Hmm?" Emma stirred looking over to her girlfriend.

"Wake up," she said continuing her kisses up Emma's neck.

"Baby, it's too early," Emma said clenching her eyes shut.

"You haven't even looked at the clock yet," Regina laughed.

"No, but if you're up it means it's early," Emma turned to face her girlfriend.

"It's 10:30 dear, not early enough for you to complain," Regina laughed laying her hand on the blonde's chest.

"Think again," Emma laughed turning so she was on top of her girlfriend, "you are so beautiful."

"So are you, my Swan," she smiled as she and Emma leaned in for a kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you my Queen," Emma smiled down.

"We need to get up," Regina sighed.

"No, stay here with me," Emma whined.

"I can't," Regina frowned as she traced her hands along Emma's strong arms, "and you can't either, you have to prepare for your fight tonight."

"I know but I don't want to leave," Emma said leaning down capturing plump lips again.

"I know baby, but after tonight's fight we will be right back here," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend again, "in this large bed," she whispered moving to Emma's ear, "with no clothes."

"I like the sound of that, Mills," Emma smiled.

"Well then you better start the day, Swan," Regina said as she moved from under her girlfriend, "if you start now the day will go by faster and before you know it we will be right back, here."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina went to work even though Emma begged her to stay home all the way up until she walked out of the door.

"Regina?" the secretary asked knocking on the office door.

"Come in," she screamed.

"These came for you," the short brunette with glasses said setting down a bouquet of red roses.

"Thank you," Regina said as the girl retreated from her office. The roses were from Emma, she picked up the card and read it through her mind, 'I _'ve been waiting three years to spoil you, so let the fun begin! Have a great day at work, I'll see you tonight my Queen!'_ The brunette picked up her phone and quickly dialed her girlfriend's number.

"Swan," Regina smiled hearing the blonde answer the phone.

"I'm assuming you got my flowers," Emma laughed.

"I did indeed dear, thank you," Regina smiled leaning against her desk.

"Like I said, I plan to spoil you," Emma laughed, "which brings me to my next surprise."

"And what is that, Swan?" Regina put a hand on her hip before hearing a knock on her door, "tell me that you are not behind my office door."

"I could but I'd be lying," the blonde smiled opening the door with a bag in her hand.

"Emma," Regina smiled as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her hips.

"I thought I would bring you lunch," she smiled placing the bag on the desk.

"Well I'm glad you did I'm starving and I never thought I would get out of here to eat," she rolled her eyes sitting down on the couch that was in the corner as the blonde brought their food over.

"It was no big deal, and it saved me from eating at the house alone," she smiled opening the bag, "and I get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Well I'm honored," Regina laughed, "so what did you bring me?"

"Well for you a house salad and for me a grilled cheese and fries," Emma smiled taking out both of their lunches.

"Emma you have a fight tonight and that's what you're going to eat," Regina glared taking a bite of her salad.

"My metabolism will work through my system in plenty of time trust me," Emma laughed.

"Whatever you say dear," Regina said sitting back on the couch, "are you ready for tonight it's a pretty big fight."

"Yeah, I'll be good especially since I have my beautiful girlfriend cheering me on in the front row," Emma smiled moving the salad from Regina's lap and straddling her hips.

"You can definitely count me in," Regina smiled meeting Emma's lips in a passionate kiss and biting her lip as they separated.

"I'm not moving," Emma smiled leaning in for one more kiss.

"You know I have to get back to work," Regina said as they separated.

"No," Emma pouted wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "just for a few more minutes."

"Alright Swan," Regina said leaning in for another passionate kiss, "but if you get hard I can't help you."

"Well that's just not good manners," Emma laughed.

"Well it won't be my fault," Regina smirked.

"Actually it is my Queen," Emma laughed, "every time I kiss your lips it make me want more and so does Swan Jr."

"Oh dear you named it," Regina laughed.

"Of course," Emma smiled as she met Regina's lips again, "I wish we could stay like this all day."

"Well tomorrow we have nothing on the schedule so I promise if you can make it through the day we can spend all day together tomorrow," Regina smirked as her hands traced the strong arms surrounding her.

"Fine, but I need one more kiss," she smiled leaning into another long passionate kiss.

"Now I need to get back to work dear," Regina said as the blonde got off of her lap.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," Emma said quickly pecking her girlfriend's lips.

"Thank you for lunch," she smiled.

"You're welcome my Queen," Emma smirked as she retreated out of the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Emma went home after leaving Regina's office. When she got to her large mansion she noticed a car in her driveway and knew exactly who it was. She considered leaving but figured if she didn't go in they would never leave so she made her way to the front door and went inside.

"Emma?" a woman called from the living room

"Mom?" Emma said walking towards the voice, "Dad? How did you two get in here?"

"The guard at the gate let us in after we told him we were your parents," Mary-Margaret smiled.

"Well can you give me his name, I'd like to fire him personally," Emma smirked walking to the kitchen to grab a water.

"We just wanted to see you we haven't talked in a while," David said as he and his wife followed their daughter.

"For good reason," Emma rolled her eyes, "whenever you two want to see me you ask for money or a favor and I can't do that all the time."

"We just wanted to talk Emma," Mary said calmly as she sat on the barstool in the kitchen.

"Fine talk," Emma said taking a sip from her water.

"Me and your father are having another baby," Mary smiled holding her husband's hand.

"Oh god," Emma scoffed, "you couldn't even take care of me and now you're going to raise another baby."

"We're going to do better this time," Mary smiled looking to her daughter, "your father has a job at the LAPD and I'm a teacher."

"I'm happy that you finally realized that in order to get what you want you need a job," Emma smiled sarcastically, "but you couldn't realize that when I was younger!"

"Emma we're sorry," David said moving towards his daughter before she backed away.

"No! You don't get to be sorry!" Emma yelled, "I was never home because I knew if I went home I would be miserable! I've been arrested for stealing food from grocery stores and when I was seventeen I was arrested for selling AND using drugs because I couldn't deal with my own reality when I was home," Emma was pacing the floor now as her nostrils flared, "I put a kid in the hospital because I beat the shit out of him after a drug deal gone bad and was sent to court ordered rehab and therapy, you weren't there. I had to dig myself out of that hole and I finally did and I couldn't be happier than I am today, I have an amazing job and an even more amazing girlfriend and I'm not letting you two ruin it with this news so please LEAVE!" she screamed.

"Emma you have to trust me when I say we are truly sorry," David said taking his wife's hand, "we never meant to hurt you or get you into any of those things. We were young and we didn't know how to raise a child, please forgive us."

"I can't do that right now, I'm still not over it, you two made me feel like shit for over half my life and I'm still recovering, I still go to therapy for what I've been through," Emma said as a tear slipped from her eye with her teeth barred, "so please leave."

"Emma-," Mary said stepping towards her daughter.

"She said LEAVE!" Regina yelled stepping towards her girlfriend and grabbing her arm, "she has a fight tonight and doesn't need the distraction and from what I have heard of the conversation it won't get any better today so please leave."

"We will talk to you later Emma," Mary said turning to see her daughter nuzzled in Regina's neck who was stroking her head before walking out of the kitchen and then out of the mansion.

"Are you okay, baby?" Regina said looking at her girlfriend's green eyes that still had a few stray tears.

"I will be once I'm in the ring tonight and can take out my aggression on the girl I'm fighting," Emma said wiping her tears.

"Just don't put her in the hospital we don't need that," Regina laughed.

"I make no promises," Emma smirked as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek, "what are you doing home so early?"

"I have to get ready for your fight tonight and I got through the rest of your sponsorship contracts so I'm cleared for the day," Regina smiled leaning into her girlfriend.

"Well I'm happy to hear that especially since my parents decided to show up out of nowhere and share the news that they are having another baby," Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're kidding?" Regina gasped.

"I wish I was trust me," Emma said taking a sip of her water.

"So that's why you went off on them," Regina smirked.

"Exactly," Emma said taking a deep breath, "how much of the conversation did you hear exactly?"

"Most of it dear," Regina said looking into green eyes, "I didn't even know most of that stuff and I've been your manager for three years."

"Well I've managed to keep it on the down low and the judge told me he would help me out as long as I went to therapy regularly and took my medication," Emma said moving to get some fruit from her fridge.

"Does it help?" Regina leaned on the counter.

"For the most part but you are a big help too," Emma smiled while eating a piece of pineapple.

"Oh really?" Regina said smiling back.

"Mhm," Emma nodded, "you make me look forward to every day and that's a big help."

"Well I'm glad I make you happy, dear," Regina smiled, "you do the same for me."

I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for my fight," Emma said kissing the brunettes cheek before walking to the entrance of the kitchen and turning to face brown eyes.

"Alright dear I'll be back in a couple hours to pick you up," Regina said walking past her girlfriend and pecking her lips.

"Wear something hot," Emma said smacking her ass.

"I thought I always looked hot dear," Regina smirked looking over her shoulder.

"Oh baby, you do but I'm gonna need some motivation for my match tonight," Emma said running a hand through her hair.

"I'll see what I can find in my closet dear," Regina smiled grabbing her purse.

"You don't even have to go in your closet," Emma smirked.

"And why is that dear?" Regina questioned.

"I've picked out a dress and it's waiting for you at home," Emma smiled leaning on the door frame that leads to the entryway.

"Please tell me it's an actual dress and not just a sheer top," Regina laughed.

"It's an actual dress but it does have a bonus for me but it's tasteful so I think you'll love it," Emma smirked.

"Alright dear," Regina smiled opening the front door, "see you in a few hours."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Regina entered her large home that was located on the other side of Bel Air and was met with a large white gift box with gold ribbon tied in a bow. She opened the box and picked up a knee length dress mad of leather with sheer V-neck that went from the top down to just above her belly button. She set the dress down and pulled out a pair of red Louis Vuitton pumps. She picked up the card at the bottom of the box that read _'Because beauty and happiness is priceless! Love, your Swan!'_ She smiled and read the card over and over almost not hearing her phone ringing in the background. She rushed over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said setting the card down on her coffee table.

"Regina dear, you answer the phone so casually," her mother gawked.

"Well mother I'm away from work and this is my cell number so I'm not keen on answering it so formally," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dear," her mother scoffed, "so I heard you had a girlfriend, is it true?"

"Yes it is," Regina said.

"Well what's her name dear?" Cora scoffed quickly, "I need the details if someone is dating my daughter."

"Her name is Emma Swan mother," Regina let out a deep breath.

"That girl you manage?" Cora said surprised.

"If you are referring to the best woman UFC fighter in the world as 'that girl' then yes, mother, that is who I am dating," Regina smirked.

"Well Regina I am happy for you," Cora smiled, "me and your father are planning on coming to visit you soon."

"Really?" Regina mocked, "Daddy hasn't wanted to talk to me for than five minutes since I told him I was interested in women."

"Well, you know your father, he is very traditional and I think he is coming around," Cora said.

"Oh really, and what would make you say that?" Regina laughed.

"Well it was his idea in the first place to visit you," Cora said sitting at her desk.

"Alright mother, visit but if he gives me a hard time about my life choices especially in front of Emma I'm done," Regina glared.

"Okay dear, I will talk to you later," Cora said before hanging up the phone.

Regina walked over to her couch and grabbed the dress before going upstairs to change and redo her makeup. In an hour she was ready to go so she grabbed a water and went to her black Tahoe in her driveway and drove to her girlfriend's house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina got to the large mansion and opened the front door met with blaring music that was feeding through Emma's surround sound system.

 _Rob $tone 2 damn phones_

' _Babylons can't crack the code_

 _Used to sip out styrofoam but figured i should stick to dro_

 _Backwoods overload dont like to smoke them swishers hoe_

 _If you hit my liqour store it 50 cents for single puffs_

 _Said she wanna roll with me and smoke up all my weed_

 _I said baby just buy dutches cuz you can't smoke for free_

 _I got some loud but no money babe buy me a Fiji_

 _She said you need a job, bitch fuck a job I still get trees'_

Emma was singing along when the brunette found her upstairs in her personal gym. The blonde looked gorgeous as she circled the bag that hung from the ceiling occasionally punching and stepping back before repeating the same motion.

"Swan?" Regina called and the blonde still not phased. "EMMA!" she yelled finally getting her attention.

"Hey, baby," Emma said turning down the music, "I see you got my gift."

"I did indeed," Regina smiled.

"You look absolutely amazing," Emma said wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, "but you're going to look even more amazing when I'm ripping it off of you later."

"You are not ripping this dress," Regina glared.

"You love that dress don't you," Emma laughed.

"Yes," Regina looked down and smiled.

"Fine I guess I won't go to the extreme of ripping it but I am getting that thing off of you as fast as I can," Emma smirked.

"Feel free to dear," Regina laughed, "are you ready?"

"After I switch my sports bra and pro combats, I'll be ready," Emma said walking out of the room and down the hall to her large master bedroom.

"Good, now hurry your ass up," Regina laughed.

"I thought since we were dating now that you would stop screaming at me to hurry my ass up," Emma yelled from her room as she slipped on her black sports bra and red pro combat shorts.

"On the contrary dear," Regina smirked, "it gives me even more reason."

"Whatever you say my Queen," Emma said coming from her room and slipping on a pair of sweatpants and she almost put on a pullover but a hand stopped her.

"No," Regina smirked, "if this," she said motioning to the see through portion of her dress, "is your bonus, then this," she motioned her hand over Emma's abs and boobs coming out of the top of her sports bra, "is my bonus."

"You're enjoying this aren't you," Emma smirked.

"You have no idea," Regina smiled widely as they got into Regina's car.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

They made it to the arena in twenty-five minutes and got out of the car to screaming fans and of course some fans that were for her opponent. Emma and Regina walked hand and hand with the brunette close to the blonde's side. They walked to Emma's private room as she prepared for her match.

"What is she doing?" one of the security guards asked Regina who was sitting on the couch scrolling through her emails.

"She's getting ready," Regina smiled as she watched her girlfriend pacing the room with her white Beats headphones on her head. If Emma had looked someone in the eye you'd swear she could turn them to stone she looked mad as hell and just a glance could make you scared. "The fight is about to start we need to get out there," Regina said and Emma nodded. They walked from the room to the arena hearing the cheering of screaming fans and Emma was ready, more than ready she was determined.

"I love you," Emma said looking at her girlfriend who was right next to her.

"I love you too, Swan," Regina smiled into a kiss with her girlfriend before whispering in her ear, "Now imagine that girl is hitting on me and beat the shit out of her."

"No one will ever have you my Queen," Emma said grabbing her girlfriend's ass, "except for me." Emma stepped into the octagon as the cage door closed behind her and fans screamed around her and soon the announcer was calling her name.

"AT 137 POUNDS OF PURE MUSCLE, ALSO KNOWN AS THE DARK SWAN," the announcer screamed through the microphone, "EMMA SWAN!" She stepped into the cent with her fist raised but no emotion shown on her face, she was in her element and no one could snap her out of it until the final bell rang.

The announcer announced her opponent, some cheers but mostly boos seeing as how the favorite in this match was Emma. She walked over to her corner of the octagon and put in her mouth piece and getting water before the bell rang signaling that the fight had started.

Emma and the girl were circling the ring casually throwing punches at each other left and right. The girl swung and Emma dodged but before her opponent knew it Emma had circled back around with her right fist and hit her square in the jaw. The crowd cheered as Emma circled the girl like prey since the ref had kept her away to see if her opponent would stand up.

After five seconds the girl had trudged to her feet and had blood spilling from her mouth. She raised her fists and looked Emma in the eyes. Emma watched the girl who now scared shitless circle her with a nervous look in her eye. The girl went up for one more swing but Emma grabbed it and put her to the floor in an arm bar causing the girl to quickly tap out. The match was over.

"AND THE WINNER BY TAP OUT IS THE DARK SWAN!" the announcer yelled holding up Emma's right arm. She smiled and waved to her fans and then down to the brunette who was standing and clapping looking at her girlfriend. Emma waved her hand for Regina to join her and when the brunette finally got the hint she made her way up the three stairs and into the octagon and before she knew it she was wrapped in strong tattooed arms.

"You were amazing, baby," Regina said as she and her girlfriend met for a passionate kiss.

"I did it for you," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend once more.

"I love you," Regina said as she pulled away.

"I love you too, my Queen." Emma said meeting her girlfriend for one more kiss in the middle of the octagon.

 **############################################**

 **Thank you all for reading this last week has been super hectic but I'm trying to get as much done as possible! If you haven't read my other story 'Party Hard and Love Harder' please do! For those of you that have read it I will be updating that story next and hopefully soon.**

 **Also, I was thinking about making a twitter for my writing so I could post pictures of the houses and cars they drive or tattoos that they have and also to post when I will be updating and giving hints to what the chapter will be about. So if you'd like me to then please leave a review and let me know and I will get that up for you all.**

 **Thank you all for reading please fav/follow if you haven't and leave a review to let me know how you like the story! I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO**


	4. Reward for the Win

After Emma's spectacular win in the octagon she found herself back in her girlfriend's large car and on her way back to her home with the brunette beside her. She couldn't tear her eyes from Regina. Her beautiful girlfriend was focused on the road while green eyes scanned her form and adored every inch of it.

"Why are you staring at me?" Regina smirked glancing over at the blonde.

"You're just so beautiful," Emma said putting her hand on her girlfriend's thigh, "I don't want to look away."

"Well I don't find this fair since you get to look at me but I can't look at you," Regina laughed still focused on the road.

"Well when we get home you can look at me all you want," Emma said as her eyes darkened.

"Oh really?" Regina lifted her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Emma said stroking the brunette's thigh, "it gives me an excuse to put on my sexy playlist."

"Oh my god," Regina said laughing, "You have a playlist of songs you have sex to?"

"Of course," Emma said smirking, "don't you?"

"No darling, I can't say that I do," Regina laughed glancing over to her girlfriend.

"Well it makes it so much better," Emma winked, "you'll see."

"I'll take your word for it," Regina smiled, "do you use it every night you have sex."

"Actually no," Emma said looking out the window, "only with people I deem worthy of my magical playlist." She laughed.

"How many people is that, exactly?"

"Other than you…one," Emma said turning back to her girlfriend, "my ex-girlfriend Lily."

"I didn't know you've dated anyone else," Regina said looking over to her girlfriend as they approached a red light.

"It was before you worked for me," Emma said looking into brown eyes, "and before I got really big in UFC, we both had different plans so she left and I stayed."

"I don't have to worry about her do I," Regina said smirking, "I might be short but I can kick ass."

"No baby," Emma laughed and kissed her girlfriend cheek, "you don't have to worry we ended things civilly and thought it would be better if we apart."

"Good," Regina smiled, "I couldn't stand not being with you."

"You won't ever have to worry about that," Emma smiled leaning over and kissing the brunette's neck and grabbing the hem of her dress.

"What are you doing, Swan?"

"Shhhh, don't talk," Emma said sliding her hand further up the brunette's leg and kissing down her neck.

"You know you bragged about the perfect music yet it's silent," Regina smirked as she met green eyes that turned to plug in her phone and soon 'Earned it' by The Weeknd was playing through the speakers.

"Better?" Regina nodded and Emma continued her journey up her girlfriend thigh until her hand came to a stop at the brunette's center. "May I?" Emma breathed huskily.

"I'm all yours," Regina breathed trying to maintain her focus on the road as Emma snuck her hand under wet black lace panties and slid her finger through slick folds making her girlfriend quiver. "Oh my god." Regina moaned trying to keep her eyes open.

"Focus on the road baby," Emma smirked kissing the brunette's neck and continuing to tease her clit.

"You're making a little hard, darling," Regina smiled letting out a deep breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"I'm sorry I just could…not wait until we got home," Emma smirked pausing as she snuck two finger into the woman that stole her heart.

"AAAhhh," Regina moaned biting her lower lip as she felt her girlfriend slip her fingers inside of her. "Oh baby, that feels so good."

"You feel good, my queen," Emma said kissing the woman's cheek and then moving to suck on her neck not noticing that they had pulled into the driveway.

"We're home," Regina said letting out another deep breath.

"Wait here," the blonde said getting out of her car after removing her fingers from her girlfriend and moving to the driver's door and opening it and scooping her girlfriend from the seat bridal style and taking her into the house.

"I could get used to that," Regina laughed wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Feel free," Emma smirked as she kissed her girlfriend, "are you ready for bed my queen?"

"You have no idea," she smirked as Emma took them up the grand staircase to the large master bedroom and laying the brunette down on the bed.

"Music?" Emma laughed as Regina nodded. Emma hooked her phone up to the surround sound system that went all over the house and put on _the_ playlist. Soon _Body Say by Demi Lovato_ was playing and Emma was on top of her beautiful girlfriend sucking on the spot on her neck she had abandoned when she left the car.

"More baby," Regina whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "I need more." She whispered once more as Emma lifted her head and connected their lips as she brought the brunette up and unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it off her quickly.

"I will never get over how beautiful you are," Emma smiled as she admired the woman's body, "these need to go," she smirked snaking the panties from the brunette's legs as she laughed and jumped on top of her girlfriend.

"You're not half bad yourself," Regina smirked as she tugged at the hem of Emma's shirt and removed it admiring her girlfriend's toned body. "Baby, you should walk around the house naked so I can just look at you all the time." Regina whined as she ran her hands over the abs her girlfriend hides under her shirt.

"If you will, I will," Emma smirked as she teased her girlfriend's nipple and watched the woman squirm beneath her.

"Emma," she glared, "I need more." At that Emma began removing the rest of her clothes until she reached her Calvin Klein boxers and that's when Regina's hand stopped her and shook her head.

"Oh no," Regina smirked grabbing the hem of the boxers, "it's my turn." She pulled the boxers down unleashing Emma's hard member and her eyes went wide and her jaw just dropped.

"You okay?" Emma smiled trying to find Regina's eyes.

"I'm fine but I won't be able to walk after this will I?" Regina said looking into green eyes.

"We'll take it slow," Emma said leaning towards the brunette and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready, Swan?" Regina smiled pulling away from the kiss and leaning to push the blonde down so that she is now lying on her back with Regina over her.

"For you? Always," she smiled as Regina mounted her and leaned in to suck on her neck.

"You're so hard," Regina smirked as she felt Emma's cock against her center.

"Baby, just looking at you drives me insane," Emma smiled as she grabbed Regina's ass and began to guide her down onto her member.

"OH MY-," she started as she was lowered inch by inch, "you are well endowed."

"My parents got one thing right," Emma laughed finally filling the brunette completely as she let out a breath. Regina began moving up and down letting out moans as Emma hit every spot perfectly.

"MMHM EMMA," Regina said as she continued to move against her lover.

"You are so beautiful baby, ahh," Emma moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. "You feel so good, oh my god."

"Im gonna cum baby," Regina moaned grabbing Emma's shoulder as she kept moving.

"Cum with me my Queen," Emma said as she felt Regina's walls tighten around her member and both of their juices flowed together and Regina collapsed into her girlfriend's arms.

"You are amazing," Regina smiled as she captured thin lips. "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Mills."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

They woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms. They slept soundly until Regina's phone started ringing waking both of them up.

"Hello?" Regina answered the phone as she sat up in bed.

"Regina, dear how are you?" Cora said pleasantly.

"Mother, why are you call it is nine o'clock and I was trying to sleep," Regina snapped.

"Well I would have woken you up in person but seeing as how you aren't home…" she trailed trying to get her daughter to reveal where she was.

"I'm at Emma's, mother," Regina said pushing her hair from her face, "we came here after her fight last night."

"Her fight was quite impressive," her mother smirked.

"Yes, Emma is an amazing fighter, is there a point to this phone call?" Regina fired back almost hanging up the phone.

"I just wanted you to admit it that's all, love you dear." And with that Cora hung up the phone leaving Regina utterly confused.

"I will never understand her," Regina groaned as she turned over to the blonde who was staring at her. "What?"

"You're pretty," Emma giggled.

"Oh shut up, Swan," Regina laughed as she laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I'm being serious," Emma laughed wrapping her arms around the brunette. Regina traced her biceps inspecting the tattoos that lined them.

"What do all of them mean?" Regina asked looking at her girlfriend's arms.

"The roses up here," she pointed at the top of her shoulder, "are a symbol of my past life and all of the mistakes that I made when I was younger, so basically there is beauty in everything but every rose has it's thorns and the thorns are my life before I grew up."

"That's amazing," Regina said kissing her cheek, "what about your other arm?" Regina said pointing to Emma's left arm that had a street lined with building wrapped around her arm that went up to her forearm and the sky that extended to her shoulder with a poem by Ernest Hemingway on her bicep that read.

' _If there's empty spaces in your heart,  
they'll make you think it's wrong,  
Like having empty spaces,  
means you can never be strong.  
But I've learnt that all these spaces,  
Means there's room enough to grow,  
And the people that once filled them,  
Were always meant to be let go,  
And all these empty spaces,  
Create a strange sort of pull,  
That attract so many people,  
You wouldn't meet if they were full,  
So if you're made of empty spaces,  
Don't ever think it's wrong,  
Because maybe they're just empty,  
Until the right person comes along.'_

"That I got when I was eighteen and I had moved out of my parent's house and was living on my own earning money by doing underground fights," Emma said tracing her hand over the tattoo, "one day I found a book on the subway and this was written inside of it, I felt so drawn to it because all of the people in my life, after I thought for a while, were meant to leave for me to become who I am and it helped me believe that one day the right person would come along, and she finally did." Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you so much," Regina said capturing the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh and the the street where the buildings are," she said pointing down at her arm, "is the street where I grew up."

"You are so beautiful you know that?" Regina smiled up as she stared into green eyes.

"So are you my queen," Emma said hugging the brunette close.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asked as watched the blonde raise an eyebrow, "you're right stupid question." She laughed as they both got out of bed and got dressed in sweatpants and tank tops. "Swan?"

"Yes, my Queen," Emma smiled as she walked out of the closet.

"The shirt is a problem," Regina laughed walking over to the blonde lifting the tank top and leaving Emma in a black sport's bra and sweatpants. "That's better."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh yes…" Regina smiled looking her girlfriend over before they walked downstairs and into the kitchen only to be met with a disappointing surprise.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Emma rolled her eyes seeing her parents in her kitchen. "Get out."

"Emma please let us talk I know yesterday didn't go so well but we want to talk to you," David said before his wife could say anything.

"From what I remember we talked," Emma laughed sarcastically and watched her girlfriend move to the fridge. "We are about to enjoy the rest of our morning so if you don't mind."

"Emma, we are your parents why is it so hard to talk to us," Mary said standing up and attempting to move closer to her daughter.

"Don't take another step," Emma seethed, "you've seen my anger and it will be hell if you step closer," she closed her eyes counted back from five and opened them once more noticing her girlfriend who was behind the counter watching her. "It's hard to talk to you because you two were never there when I need to 'talk' when I was younger, you left me to fend for myself and I'm over it, please go and next time you feel like stopping by don't or at least fucking call first."

"Fine we'll go but Emma eventually we do need to talk," David said as he and his wife left the home.

"Seriously my security is fired who lets them back in after what happened yesterday!" Emma screamed trying to keep her anger under control.

"Emma baby, please calm down," Regina said moving closer to her girlfriend trying to get the girl to look at her.

"I'm calm, I promise baby," Emma said kissing the brunette's cheek, "I just need to go punch something."

"Go, I'll finish breakfast," Regina said capturing the blonde's lips.

"I love you, my Queen."

"I love you too, Swan."

 **##############################################################**

 **Ok so there is chapter four I'm sorry for the wait I was updating my other story and then got busy and wasn't able to update either for about a week but I promise I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Also, I just created a new Tumblr account dedicated to my stories where I will share pictures of their houses that I mention in the story and the tattoo ideas and give incite as to what the chapter will focus on and everything that I feel you as readers should know.**

 **So please go and follow me on Tumblr my username is fullofshit101 of course and right after posting this chapter I will go on tumble and put Emma's sex playlist on it so feel free to go check that out.**

 **If you have not followed/faved this story please do it would be greatly appreciated. Thank you all for reading! Until Next Time;) I LOVE YOU ALL! XOXO**


	5. Thin Ice

It had been a few days since Emma's parents made their last appearance and the blonde had seem to put it behind her after some very long sessions with a punching bag and very long appointments with her manager.

"Emma baby, you need to wake up," Regina said lying next to her girlfriend who was still out like a light.

"No and don't tell me I have training, I had three hours of training yesterday, today is recovery," Emma said pulling a pillow over her head.

"I know but I want to spend time with my girlfriend," Regina pouted climbing on top of the blonde and straddling her ass.

"Can that time involve lying in bed all day?" Emma asked peeking one eye open.

"Let me think," Regina said as she looked down at Emma with a smile, "nope."

"Ughh, but baby I just want to lay in bed and not move all day," Emma said rolling back over to shield her face from the sunlight peeking through the windows.

"I know but we both barely ever have time off and my parents are coming to town and I would love for you to meet them," Regina said trying to coax her girlfriend from beneath the sheets.

"Are you sure you want me to meet them?" Emma asked getting a concerned look from the brunette that was leaning over her as she removed the sheet from her face.

"Why wouldn't I Emma?" Regina said cupping the blonde's face.

"I don't know I'm just broken," she said her voice full of vulnerability, "would they want someone like me with you, what if they find out I'm not good enough?"

"Emma everyone is broken in one way or another," Regina said holding back the tears festering in her eyes. "Baby, I love you, and they would never think that you are not good enough for me."

"I love you too," Emma said wiping the tears that escaped her lover's eyes. "So when do we leave?" she asked making her girlfriend smile.

"In an hour, join me in the shower?" Regina asked making her swan suddenly wide awake.

"Of course, my queen," Emma said spring from the bed and dragging her girlfriend to the large bathroom.

"Someone's eager," Regina laughed as the bathroom door shut and she was pushed against it by the blonde.

"Only when it comes to you," Emma said crashing her lips to the plump ones in front of her as she pulled the shirt from her body and any other clothing that was in the way of their satisfaction.

"You are so beautiful," Regina said raking her nails on her girlfriend's back and going over every scar that was there that she had yet to ask her lover about. The scars seemed deep and painful and thinking about the blonde being in pain made Regina shudder.

"Are you alright baby?" Emma asked reassuringly and Regina nodded quickly. "The scars happened a long time ago and I promise I will tell you about them when we aren't in the middle of something," Emma laughed relieving the tension of her lover who nodded as the blonde continued to kiss her passionately.

Regina turned on the water and as soon as it was warm the pair jumped in and continued where they left off with Emma nipping her way from her girlfriend's neck to her breast making the brunette moan loudly.

"Emma, baby?" Regina said as she leaned her head against the shower wall as her girlfriend lifted her head. "I need _all_ of you." She said her eyes darkening as she met the green eyes of her lover who lifted her from the floor and positioned her around her waist and slowly lowered her girlfriend onto her hard shaft.

"You are so beautiful," Emma said as she started thrusting in and out slowly.

"So are you baby," Regina said cupping her girlfriend's face and kissing her passionately as Emma picked up her pace. "Mhmm, baby you feel so good."

"So do you my queen," Emma said reaching her breaking point, "I'm gonna cum," she panted out meeting the eyes of her lover.

"Cum with me, my Swan," Regina said as both of them toppled over the edge and their screams fell from their lips. "You are amazing."

"Not as amazing as you my queen," Emma said kissing her girlfriend as she lowered her feet back to the floor. They finished their shower with very few distractions and were now getting dressed in Emma's room. "You know you could wear my clothes?" Emma prompted looking to her girlfriend who was looking at the dress had worn the previous night.

"You just want me to wear your clothes," Regina smirked.

"What can I say you look hot in my clothes," Emma said gripping the brunette's ass as she walked into her closet.

"Well it looks like I'll have to since you ripped part of my dress last night," she said holding up her red dress that had a clear tear at the bottom where the blonde had gotten a little too eager.

"I still have no regrets," Emma laughed.

"Neither do I, dear," Regina smiled going into her girlfriend's closet and putting on a pair of jeans, a flannel, and combat boots and walking back out to the blonde whose eyes were fixated on her.

"I will never get tired of you wearing my clothes," she bit her lip giving her girlfriend a once over.

"And I will never get tired of seeing you without clothes," Regina smirked as she ran her hands over Emma's toned abs making the blonde gulp, "come on darling we can't keep my parent's waiting." The brunette stated as she exited the bedroom.

Emma came downstairs a few minutes later sporting ripped jeans, a white UFC tank top with her curls flying free as she wrapped her arms around her lover from behind. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes dear, are you?" Regina asked as Emma nodded against her shoulder, "what car are we taking?"

"We can take the lambo," Emma smiled, "but I'm driving." She laughed making Regina roll her eyes.

"Do you not want me driving it again, Swan?" Regina smirked.

"Well I would but we don't have the time to get pulled over," Emma laughed grabbing the keys along with her girlfriend's hand.

"I'll let you win this time Swan," Regina said as they got into the car.

"No one lets 'The Dark Swan' win," Emma smiled as she put her hand on her girlfriend's thigh.

"Maybe not in the ring," Regina smirked and whispered into her lover's ear, "but at home I'm the Queen."

"Yes you are," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They got to the restaurant in L.A. to meet Regina's parents for lunch. Emma was already nervous as she pulled into the valet and got out of the car to meet her girlfriend.

"Hey," Regina said coaxing the blonde from her thoughts, "it's going to be fine they will love you."

"I hope so," Emma said nervously, "it's just in my head I always think the worst is going to happen so until it actually happens my mind will never be satisfied."

"You'll be fine and just remember," Regina said calmly taking her girlfriend's hand, "I am right here." They walked into the restaurant and were met immediately by Regina parents.

"Regina, sweetheart," Cora said hugging her daughter.

"Hello mother, I'm glad you two made it safely," Regina said looking to her father, "hi daddy."

"Hello, Regina," he said standing firmly in his place. "So this is your girlfriend?"

"Yes daddy, this is Emma," Regina said looking to the blonde who looked nervous as hell.

"Nice to meet you sir," Emma said holding out her hand waiting for the man to take it but was let down.

"Henry," Cora said looking to her husband who had sat back down at the table.

"It's fine mother, he has always been stubborn and he will never change," Regina said coldly looking to her father.

"I am not being stubborn," Henry said looking to his daughter, "I don't advocate your…lifestyle." He finished.

"Daddy, you have barely spoken a word to me since I told you I liked girls," Regina said fuming, "I just don't understand how someone can be so cold to their child that they supposedly love."

"I do love you," Henry said meeting his daughter's brown eyes, "but I don't love the way you choose to live your life."

"Henry, please can we just have a nice lunch we have yet to talk to our daughter about her life is going and how happy she is," Cora said trying to get her husband to calm down.

"Fine," Henry said as the four of them sat down at the table.

"So Emma I hear you are quite the fighter," Cora said looking to the green eyed woman across the table.

"Yes she is," Regina smiled running her hand over her lover's arm, "she won her last fight in twenty seconds."

"Very impressive," Henry said looking to the blonde.

"Thank you sir," Emma smiled as she took a sip of her water.

"How many tattoos do you have, if you don't mind my asking," Henry said looking over her arms.

"Umm, both of my arms, I have one on my shoulder blade, I have one on my ribs, and one behind my ear," Emma stated thinking of all of the ink that covers her.

"That's a lot, don't you agree," Henry said taking a sip of his water.

"Daddy…" Regina said looking from her girlfriend to her father.

"No Regina, I've got it," Emma stated looking back to the man sitting before her, "every tattoo I have represents a part of me, they are all a story that I'm sure if you had the time and I had the patience you would like to hear, so no I don't think I have a lot, I also plan to get more."

"I don't mean to offend you I was just voicing my opinion," Henry stated looking at the blonde who was about to burst with anger.

"Well thank you, but what I put on my body concerns me and not you," Emma stated.

"Dear please I didn't mean to make you angry," the man said looking to his daughter, "Regina can you keep your girlfriend in line."

"Daddy, that is enough if you can't be civil or act respectful toward the person I love then we can't stay," Regina said standing from the table, "mother I'm sorry but it's gotten out of hand," she said looking at her mother who looked genuinely sorry before turning to meet her father's gaze, "call me when you can accept me _and_ my girlfriend."

The pair left the restaurant, Emma pushing the speed limit as she drove with fury in her eyes. She glanced over to her girlfriend who had the same fire and felt bad for the brown eyed beauty sitting next to her. She knew what troubled parents were like and couldn't bear to see her girlfriend through the same pain. She drove until she reached her training lot earning a confused look from the brunette.

"Why are we here?" Regina asked looking to her girlfriend.

"Because Regina when I'm mad I like to hit some shit," Emma laughed drawing a giggle from her lover. "And I know that you will enjoy it too."

"Hitting shit does sound fun," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"I think I have some extra pairs of spandex in the gym," Emma smiled getting out of the car and escorting her girlfriend inside before they changed in to pro combat shorts and sports bras.

"Now I know why you wear these all the time," Regina smiled, "it's so comfy."

"Yeah aside from the fact that I'm forced to wear them when I fight they are pretty comfortable," she laughed as they walked over to the row of large punching bags hanging from the ceiling. "Okay, so all you have to do is position your feet like this," she paused showing her girlfriend how to stand, "and then use all of your weight to punch the bag."

"Thank you Emma," Regina smiled looking over her shoulder to the blonde who was smiling right back.

"For what baby?" Emma said kissing the brunette's shoulder.

"For knowing how to make me feel better," Regina said turning around to kiss her girlfriend passionately.

"Anytime," Emma said as they pulled away from the kiss, "now pretend the bag is hitting on me and beat the hell out of it."

"Using my strategy now, Swan?" Regina laughed.

"Yeah and I think you look hot in my spandex and sports bra while hitting a punching bag," Emma said grabbing her girlfriend's ass before moving to the punching bag next to hers.

Emma watched the brunette take out all of her frustrations on the bag in front of her. She was amazed at the power behind her eyes and loved the drive that she had. Emma couldn't believe she fell for such an amazing woman and couldn't wait to see what the future held. Regina Mills is the love of her life.

 **#########################################################################**

 **Thank you for reading and being very patient with me since I haven't updated in a few weeks but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can get the next one up soon. If you haven't fav/followed the story yet please do. Thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL! Until Next Time;)**


	6. Easy to Love You

It was the morning after the blow out with Regina's father and the two were lying in bed in Regina's mansion embraced in each other's company. After Emma's surprise excursion to the training lot Regina had felt a lot better. She worked through the anger and coped but she still felt the pang of sadness from yesterday.

"Hey baby," Emma smiled nuzzling her girlfriend closer, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it," Regina said sadly keeping her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I know," Emma kissed her head, "want some breakfast?" Regina just nodded before the two rolled out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen where Emma prepared Regina a plate of apple pancakes with a side of fruit.

"Thank you baby," Regina smiled as Emma sat beside her.

"Anytime beautiful," Emma kissed her passionately before they were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "I got it." Emma walked to the front door and opened it slowly meeting with the faces she had just recently encountered. "Mr. and Mrs. Mills?"

"Hello dear," Cora said looking into green eyes, "Is Regina home?"

"She is but I don't know if she would like to see you," Emma said crossing her arms.

"We mean no harm," Cora raised her arms in surrender, "I've spoken with my husband," she said glaring to the man beside her, "and he realizes his mistake and would like to talk to Regina, Henry?"

"She's right," Henry held his head low, "I was disrespectful, I love my daughter very much and I should be accepting of the things that make her happy along with the people in her life that keep a smile on her face, so forgive me Emma, I was utterly inappropriate yesterday."

"I forgive you but as for Regina she is in the kitchen," Emma said uncrossing her arms and allowing the two to come inside. Henry and Cora walked further into the house until they reached the kitchen. The brunette was sitting finishing the pancakes Emma had made her when she raised her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked setting her fork down and crossing her legs.

"Regina, can we talk?" Henry said coming forward.

"I don't know," she said sadly.

"Regina baby," Emma said meeting brown eyes, "let him talk." Regina gave her a questioning look but Emma just nodded and the brunette finally agreed and went to sit in the living room next to her father.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Henry said resting his elbows on his knees, "I couldn't get over my own pride and I let it interfere with my relationship with you and I should have never let that happen." He sighed leaning back. "I can see the way she makes you feel." He smiled.

"She is my world," Regina smiled letting a tear fall, "before I met her there was no reason for me to wake up in the morning but now that I have her it's like I can finally…breathe."

"The smile on your face says it all sweetheart," Henry smiled, "I am so sorry for causing you so much pain, the day you told me you were interested in women I should not have turned my back," He said sadly, "I love you more than anything and my actions did not reflect it."

"I forgive you daddy," Regina said wiping her tears and hugging her father, "but never speak about my girlfriend like that ever again." She glared.

"Message received," he joked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Cora asked eyeing the two who had just walked in the room.

"Perfect," Regina smiled walking over to Emma and hugging her close.

"I'm glad," Cora smiled, "me and your father should head out, good luck with your fight tonight Emma."

"You two should come, you'd be impressed," Regina smiled laying her head on Emma's shoulder.

"We would love to come, we'll meet you there," Henry smiled as the pair walked to the front door and left the large house.

"You good?" Emma said kissing her girlfriend's head.

"Yeah, I'm better," she smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emma you do this every time," Regina huffed calling up the stairs. The pair had gone to Emma's that afternoon so that the blonde could get ready for her fight.

"I don't know which one I want to wear," Emma yelled, looking through all of her spandex and sports bras.

"Wear the black sports bra that has the red bull logo on the front with the royal blue spandex," Regina said imaging her girlfriend in the outfit and smiling, "now hurry your ass up."

"Yes your majesty," Emma laughed. Five minutes later the blonde had finally emerged from her room and walked downstairs to her beautiful girlfriend. "Damn."

"Yes, Swan?" Regina smirked. The brunette wore a red leather dress with black heels that caused her ass to nearly bust the seam of the dress and Emma was enjoying every second of it.

"That dress is definitely getting ripped off tonight," Emma smirked, walking out of the house.

"Rip my dress and you'll pay," Regina glared playfully.

"I can always buy you a new dress Regina, but you can't buy the feeling I'm gonna give you tonight after seeing you in that," she eyed the brunette up and down.

"I'll take you up on that Swan," Regina smiled, "now get in the car we can't be late."

"Well it's not like they can start the fight without me," Emma laughed getting in passenger seat of Regina's Tahoe.

"Very true, but you lose money every minute you are late," Regina laughed looking to the blonde who had put her sunglasses on.

"Then we need to step on it, I'm not losing a dime," Emma laughed as her girlfriend sped from the driveway. They made it to the arena in under twenty minutes, a record breaker for the two. They walked to Emma's back room where the blonde prepared madly for her fight while Regina went to meet her parents.

"Hello sweetheart," Cora said spotting her daughter who turned to meet them.

"Hello mother, daddy," she smiled hugging them both, "I'm going to take you to your seats but I have to see Emma before she gets in the ring."

"Give her some motivation?" Henry smiled.

"Something like that," Regina winked as they walked to the seats that were located on Emma's side of the ring in the front row. "I'll be back in a few moments." Regina walked to the back room and found Emma pacing the floor with her beats headphones and could hear 'Eminem' blaring in her ear. She nudged the blonde carefully.

"It's time," Regina said as her girlfriend removed the headphones. The two were escorted from the room before they walked down the long hallway in the direction of the ring. "Mouthpiece?" Emma nodded. "Cup?" Emma glared, "hey I just want to know that everything will be protected for later." Regina laughed, raising her hands in surrender.

"Don't worry she won't lay a hand on me," Emma smiled as they approached the door that led to the middle of the arena. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Swan," Regina said kissing her girlfriend passionately, "now kick her ass."

"Yes your majesty," and with that Emma was drawn to the ring by the announcer screaming her name and the crowd around her chanting her name. Regina walked in and met her parents just as the fight was starting.

"She has a lot of fans," Henry said as his daughter sat in the chair beside him.

"She is the best," Regina said in admiration of her girlfriend who was now face to face with her opponent. The fight began at the sound of a loud bell and the two began to circle the ring. Emma always let her opponent swing first to show their eagerness and soon after, the blonde would snatch what hope they had and crush it into a twenty second match.

Her opponent eventually swung her fist directing it to Emma's jaw but was blocked by the blonde grabbing her hand and pulling her down to the ground in an arm bar. The girl struggled but Emma held her steady, but her opponent was soon able to get out of it and regained her footing on the mat.

"That's the best you can do Swan," the girl who seemed to have a hint of an accent said as she circled the blonde who was still standing her ground.

"You obviously haven't watched me fight before," Emma said just before she launched herself from the mat and did a three-sixty turn and greeted her opponent with her right foot, knocking the girl unconscious.

The crowd went wild, everyone in the arena rose to their feet as the announcer called 'The Dark Swan' as the champion of the match and raised her hand in the air in the middle of the ring. Emma smiled as she saw everyone in the crowd. The feeling she had was her own euphoria, it gave her a high of knowing she had the support behind her. After all the years of having no one, now she had the world behind her and with her girlfriend she was unstoppable.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma took a shower after her fight before meeting her girlfriend in her backroom of the arena.

"Baby, you were absolutely amazing," Regina smiled widely kissing her girlfriend passionately.

"I agree Emma, that was quite remarkable," Henry said looking at the young blonde.

'Thank you sir," Emma said wrapping her arm around her girlfriend.

"Well we should get going Emma must be really tired and she needs her rest," Regina said tapping her hand on her girlfriend's toned abs.

"We should be going as well its getting late," Cora said taking her husband's hand, "goodnight."

Both couples walked to their respected cars and drove from the parking garage.

"So how did you enjoy the fight?" Emma smiled leaning over the center console and stroking Regina's thigh.

"Well I have to say Swan, after that I am more than willing to let you rip me out of this dress." Regina said taking her lover's hand.

"I love you," Emma said before attacking Regina's neck and sucking on her sweet spot that got her wet the second it was taken into her lover's mouth.

"Mmhmm," Regina moaned while maintaining her eyes on the road the best she could. She kept driving until finally they reached Emma's house and the two were inside before either of them could say a word. Emma pushed her lover to the wall and before Regina could kiss her the blonde had already ripped the entire length of her dress in one swift motion making the brunette weak in the knees at the sight.

"I might have to let you do that more often," Regina smiled cupping the blonde's face and kissing her passionately. Emma's hands wandered over Regina's body taking in every aspect, every curve, and every motion she had to offer.

Regina nipped at Emma's neck drawing a moan from the blonde's mouth as they switched positons so now Emma's back was to the wall. The brunette dropped to her knees and lowered the blonde's spandex to her ankles unleashing her shaft into the cold air of the large house.

"You are so beautiful," Regina said admiring the blonde's entire body before standing, "take me to bed."

"As you wish your majesty," Emma picked the naked woman up and took her up the grand staircase to her large master bedroom that was lit dimly with an electric fire place that heated the room. Emma lowered her girlfriend to the bed but before she could lay on top the brunette flipped their positions.

"This is for the win," Regina said lowering her head and licking the length of Emma's shaft. The blonde sucked in a breath as her back retched from the bed trying to regain contact with the beautiful brunette. Regina once again lowered her head at the sight of Emma's needs and allowed her mouth to envelope the blonde's hard member.

"Mmm baby," Emma said moving her hips to deepen her cock into her lover's mouth. Regina moved to Emma's thrust and soon the blonde was unraveling beneath her. "You are so beautiful my queen."

"So are you my Swan," Regina crawled the length of Emma's body and kissed her toned abs before moving to connect with her lips. She lifted herself slightly aligning herself with Emma's hard shaft and lowered her body and was soon filled with Emma's cock. "Mmhmm," she moaned throwing her head back as Emma thrusted in and out of her and flipped their positions.

"It my turn to pleasure you my queen," Emma smiled diving deeper into the brunette's core and nipping at her breasts that moved with each thrust. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"As are you my Swan," Regina pulled the blonde down by her neck and connected their lips. Emma quickened her pace and soon the two were wrapped in their screams as they came together and settled into the bed.

"I love you, so much," Emma smiled to her lover who was laying on her shoulder.

"I love you too, baby," Regina kissed the blonde's chest and rested her hand on toned abs. "So will you tell me about the scars?"

"You won't let it go will you," Emma joked the brunette shook her head, "alright, well this one," she pointed to her lower abdomen where a seemingly deep scar was, "I got when I was fifteen and I got into a really bad fight and they guy pulled a knife from his belt and before I could react he sliced it across my body and left that."

"How many fights did you get into?" Regina said looking into green eyes.

"A lot," Emma sighed, "especially when it came to drugs, my parents would yell at me for coming home high or drunk but I did it to shut them out, to shut my life out."

"That's terrible." Regina said with watery eyes.

"It's behind me," Emma smiled pulling her girlfriend closer, "I have you now and that's all I need, and when I have kids someday I hope they will never have to go through what I went through."

"You want kids?" Regina said turning and lifting her head to be face to face with the blonde.

"I…unless you don-," Emma said and before she could finish Regina crashed their lips together.

"I would want nothing more than to have your children," Regina smiled, "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," Emma kissed her once more before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two woke up the next morning wrapped in each other's arms with smiles worn on their faces. Emma was the first to wake, she looked to her girlfriend who was lying on her chest. Emma loved the feeling of Regina waking up next to her, with her arms wrapped around her. Regina stirred when Emma moved hair from her face.

"Baby?" Regina said with a groggy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Emma smiled as she pulled her closer.

"It's alright darling," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"I was thinking…" Emma started kissing her lover's head, "we could go shopping this afternoon."

"Why? Need a new car?" Regina said jokingly.

"Nope, well…" Emma smiled and Regina nudged her, "that's not the reason, I was thinking, your birthday is coming up and I wanted to take you on vacation…" Regina got excited for a moment, "don't ask where because it's a surprise." Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

"So why do we need to go shopping?" Regina asked laying a hand on her girlfriend's bare chest.

"Because if we are going on vacation my girlfriend has to have a beautiful wardrobe to take with her," Emma smiled kissing the brunette passionately, "and I'm here to spoil you Mills so don't try and stop me."

"Well then I am going to take a shower," Regina said kissing her girlfriend once more before rolling out of bed in her naked glory, "I'm taking clothes from your closet."

"Anytime," Emma said admiring her girlfriend's body before it disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Regina finished her shower and was now dressed in a pair of Emma's ripped skinny jeans and a long sleeve white shirt that read 'Thrasher' across the front with a pair of red chucks. Emma was downstairs preparing their breakfast already dressed for the day in a pair of khaki joggers, a ufc t-shirt and a black snap back with her free flowing curls.

"I love it when you cook," Regina said hugging her girlfriend from behind and kissing her neck.

"When you're here I will always cook for you," Emma smiled leaning into her lover's embrace. "Also I hope you know that we leave for tomorrow so we have a lot of packing to do."

"Tomorrow?" Regina scrunched her face.

"Yes, and don't worry I already called your office and let them know that you would not be in this week and that they need to handle everything on their own.

"Emma, I can't just leave my clients," Regina rested her head on her girlfriend's back.

"Yes you can," Emma smiled turning around and kissing the brunette passionately, "don't worry they have it handled."

"Fine," Regina sighed, "but if anything happens, it's on your head."

"I will take full blame," Emma laughed, "now eat we have to go so we can get back home and pack."

They ate breakfast while Regina tried to persuade Emma to tell her about the mysterious vacation she was getting pulled into but the blonde wouldn't budge. They left the house soon after they ate and headed to the heart of LA.

"Where do we start first?" Emma smiled linking her arm with Regina's as they walked around the block. Paparazzi swarmed but their security was putting up a fair fight and managed to keep them away from the couple.

"Definitely starting at Dior, and we'll make our way down," Regina smiled.

"Anything for you my queen," Emma kissed her deeply as they continued down the sidewalk and into the clothing store. Regina tried on several outfits and dresses and finally made her decisions before checking out. "Emma seriously you don't have to do this."

"Baby, I want to," Emma smiled swiping her card, "and it's all a part of your birthday gift." She kissed her girlfriend's cheek. The two walked outside and after shopping at a few more places they finally made it back to Emma's jeep and the two sped off.

"So, are you going to tell me what you bought while I went into the shoe store?" Regina asked taking her girlfriend's hand.

"I didn't buy anything," Emma smiled. If she wasn't wearing her sunglasses the truth would have spilled entirely too quickly, but Regina didn't have to see the blonde's eyes to know when she was lying.

"Emma, I know you all too well to know that you are lying," Regina said with a small smile, "so, what did you buy?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend's hand that was still attached to hers.

"How many tricks do you have up your sleeve Swan," Regina asked leaning back in her seat.

"Plenty," Emma said adjusting her grip on the steering wheel as she sped home.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two went home and packed what they could in a few large suitcases and loaded them into the back of Emma's jeep. A few short hours later the couple left Emma's large house, Regina was in the passenger seat with a blind fold over her eyes, hand in hand with her girlfriend.

"Emma, where are we going?" Regina said squirming in her seat with excitement.

"If I told you the blind fold wouldn't have a purpose," Emma laughed and the brunette beside her groaned. "I promise we are almost there, and if I do say so myself it's really good."

"I won't believe you until is see it with my own two eyes," Regina said glaring at Emma and although her girlfriend's eyes were covered the blonde knew she was being given a glare that could kill.

"You'll love it," Emma smiled with glee as she drove. Around ten minutes later they arrived at their destination and Emma was nearly jumping out of her skin to show her girlfriend her surprise. Regina of course was tugging at Emma trying to get out of the car.

"Okay baby," Emma said opening the door to the jeep allowing her girlfriend to step out, "you can take it off now." Without any hesitation Regina ripped off the blind fold and tears filled her eyes. Emma had brought them to the docks and right in front of her was a large yacht with 'The Swan's Queen' written on the side with an apple and a crown on either side.

"Emma…" Regina said covering her mouth before she hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Emma said kissing her girlfriend.

"Like it?" Regina said turning around eyeing the boat once again, "I love it Emma its beautiful, but you seriously didn't have to."

"Regina, stop," Emma said making her girlfriend look at her confused, "I will never stop spoiling you, you are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me and I will do everything in my power to keep a smile on your face so, please don't say that I don't have to, because I want to." Emma kissed her girlfriend deeply, "I love you."

"I love you so much," Regina said before kissing her girlfriend once more.

"We should get going I have a beautiful evening planned," Emma said walking over to the jeep and grabbing most of the bags. The pair took their luggage to the boat and unloaded everything and soon they were off.

"It's so beautiful," Regina said. The two were sitting on the top deck, Emma in the long chair with Regina between her legs lying on the blonde's chest with a glass of wine in her hand.

"It's even more beautiful with you here," Emma smiled stroking her lover's hair. "Dinner should be read soon."

"And what might we be having," Regina smirked looking up into green eyes.

"Salmon and grilled asparagus," Emma smiled, "I figure we're on the ocean why not have seafood."

"It sounds perfect," Regina said pecking her girlfriend's pink lips. A few minutes later dinner was served and the two were sitting on the main deck admiring the view as they ate. "This is amazing."

"I'm glad you love it, baby," Emma smiled taking a bite of her fish, "I interviewed, what had to be, thirty chefs to decide which one I would hire."

"You seemed to go all out for this," Regina smiled taking a sip of the wine Emma had picked to accompany dinner.

"I wanted to make it special," Emma smiled admiring her girlfriend in the light of the sunset.

"It's definitely something I'll remember," Regina said. The two finished there meal and then retire to the upper deck where they laid wrapped in a fuzzy blanket under the stars. "It is so beautiful out here, there are so many stars."

"Yeah, but I have to say that you are the most beautiful thing out here," Emma kissed her.

"Thank you my Swan," Regina said stroking beautiful blonde curls, "so when are you going to tell me what you bought when we were shopping earlier?"

"Well, when I said I didn't buy anything I wasn't lying," Emma smiled leaning up so that Regina was now opposite of her, "I went to pick something up."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked looking into sea green eyes. Emma took out a small box and Regina's eyes now formed tears that shined as bright as the stars in the sky.

"Regina when I met you nearly four years ago, I'm not gonna lie I thought you were a bitch," Emma laughed causing the brunette to chuckle lightly, "but when I got to know you, the real you, I couldn't have pictured a more perfect woman," Emma said wiping a tear from her girlfriend's cheek, "I know that we have only been dating a month but I know you more than anyone on this earth and you know more about me than anyone else and if you are still willing to date me then you are the perfect woman for me. I love you more than anything, I would give up everything if it meant I could be with you. Regina, will you marry me?" Emma said opening the box slowly unveiling a specially designed ring that the brunette would later find out was designed by her girlfriend, just for her.

"Emma…" Regina said looking down at the ring and back then back to her girlfriend.

Emma's heart was pounding this was the longest second she has ever endured in her lifetime, but soon she regained her breath after the brunette let out one…single…word.

"Yes."

 **######################################################################**

 **And there is chapter six! I hope you all loved it. I know some of you were disappointed with how I left Regina's relationship with Henry but my plan was to never leave it that way so I hope this satisfies you. I love their relationship and I just think they need a little talk. I wanted to make this chapter long because I have not updated in weeks but I did update my other story so if you haven't read that please do.**

 **If you have not fav/followed this story please do! If you have, THANK YOU! It means the world to me. Also PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you all for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	7. Somebody Who Cares

It had been a few weeks since the couple returned from their trip and the two couldn't have been happier. They spent their week on vacation sailing through the pacific and diving near the reefs and of course, a few other things. But sadly the trip had to come to an end and the two had to return to work and training.

"I can't believe we are home." Regina sighed as they walked into their large home.

"We've been home for two weeks baby," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend deeply,

"I know but it just doesn't feel real" the brunette said running her hand through thick blonde curls.

"Well I loved spending that week with my fiancé," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"I will never get tired of hearing you say that," Regina said looking into sea-green eyes.

"As much as I will never get tired of saying it." Emma kissed her once more. "I'm going to change."

"I'll start on dinner," Regina said watching the blonde climb the stairs. She walked to the kitchen met with nearly nothing in the fridge nor the cabinets. "Swan!"

"Yes," Emma grinned nervously walking into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that you don't know how to properly go grocery shopping." Regina grinned with a hand on her hip.

"Well we were gone for a week and I've been eating at the gym a lot the past two weeks," Emma chuckled.

"I have a feeling the problem started before then," Regina laughed shutting the refrigerator door.

"I like to eat out," Emma grinned, "it's one of my many qualities."

"Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into," Regina laughed as she was enveloped in the blonde's warm embrace.

"A lifetime of happiness, my Queen," Emma said kissing the brunette. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Regina said resting her head against the tall blonde's chest.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina returned to work the next morning begrudgingly, Emma wasn't a fan of the brunette's departure, but the woman needed to go over the blonde's contracts and check in on a few of her other clients.

"Miss Mills, there is someone here to see you," the brunette's assistant announced over the phone.

"Send them in," Regina was prepared for a lawyer of some talent stricken teen who, 'was the next big thing' but was met with her best friend. "Kathryn?"

"You didn't think I wouldn't come see you after your engagement trip," Kathryn winked sitting in the seat across from Regina's desk.

"How did you hear about that?" Regina asked surprised.

"Well other than every magazine across the country with the headline, 'The Dark Swan and her Queen,' the massive rock on your finger also tipped me off." Kathryn smirked.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Regina said looking down at her beautiful ring that Emma had specially designed for her.

"Absolutely, the Dark Swan has good taste," Kathryn said admiring the ring from across the desk.

"Indeed she does," Regina smiled picking up a few files from her desk.

"So you two planning on having kids?" Kathryn said enthusiastically.

"Kathryn, can you let me have a chance to get married yet?" Regina giggled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I'm just saying you two would have some cute babies," Kathryn said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"No doubt about that one," the brunette laughed, "What about you? Any kids in your future?"

"Believe me I'm trying," Kathryn said sounding exhausted, "we fuck like rabbits and nothing, I at least get a break for the week."

"A break?" Regina asked before Kathryn shot her a knowing look, "Oh, that time of the month I see."

"Yeah, but at least he's not trying to jump my bones every time I see him for now," Kathryn laughed.

"I'm interested to see how Emma will be going nearly a week without sex," Regina laughed putting files into her drawer.

"You guys have been dating nearly a month," Kathryn shrugged looking at her best friend who now had a face of horror. "Regina?"

"What's the date?" Regina said looking to the blonde who sat across from her.

"February 24th," Kathryn said looking at the brunette who covered her face with her hands, "Regina, what is it?"

"I'm late," Regina said lifting her face from her hands.

"That could mean a lot of things Regina," Kathryn said trying to ease the situation, "it could be stress or medication. Are you on a new medication?"

"No, and I'm certainly not stressed, as you would put it me and Emma fuck like rabbits so there is no way in hell I'm stressed," the brunette began pacing.

"But still, Regina the odds of you being pregnant-," Kathryn stated before being interrupted.

"Are very high," Regina said loudly, "Kathryn you've known me for years, I am never late."

"Then take a test," Kathryn said putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders, "It can't hurt and then you'll at least know the truth."

"Fine," Regina nodded, "do you mind going to get one for me?" Kathryn nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute," the blonde said picking up her purse, "don't go anywhere."

"Where do you suggest I go," Regina said sarcastically.

"Alright your highness calm down," Kathryn laughed as she left.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kathryn returned around ten minutes later since the convenient store was just at the end of the block.

"Good luck," the woman said handing the brunette the test.

"This isn't a softball game Kat," Regina scoffed taking the test from her best friend and walking into the bathroom that was in her office and shutting the door.

"Your welcome," Kathryn scoffed as she watched the brunette leave. Regina emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. "Well?"

"I haven't looked yet," Regina said toying with her hands.

"Regina are you serious, this is life altering test, and you are telling me you haven't even looked yet." Kathryn said looking at her best friend who was already pacing.

"I'm nervous," Regina said running a hand through her hair.

"Well why don't you look at the test so you can find something new to pace about?" Kathryn said rolling her eyes. The brunette glared at her best friend but walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the test she had refused to look at moments ago. "Well?" Regina flipped over the test and read the faint word across the small screen.

"I'm pregnant," the brunette let out in almost a whisper.

"And how do you feel about that?" Kat said looking to her best friend.

"Don't go therapist on me Kat," Regina glared, "but I don't know, I'm scared," Regina said sitting at her desk, "what is Emma going to think?"

"I don't know sweety, but you need to tell her as soon as possible." Kathryn said sitting across from the brunette.

"How?" she asked, tears beginning to fall.

"Just tell her, rip off the band aid." Kathryn said moving to hug her best friend. "Have you guys talked about having kids?"

"She has mentioned it and we talked about it casually but nothing serious," Regina said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I know Emma," Kathryn said meeting brown eyes, "she is the most compassionate human being I have ever met, trust me she will help you through this."

"Thank you," Regina said wiping away the rest of the escaped tears.

"Anytime," Kathryn said smiling. "Now go home, all this shit will be here for you tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina was making dinner when Emma walked through the front door of the home they now shared since their engagement.

"Hey baby," Emma said wrapping her arms around her beautiful girlfriend from behind. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Regina smiled leaning into her lover's embrace, "I finished renewing your Red Bull contract, which earned both of us quite a large amount of money."

"Well then today was a great day for both of us," Emma said kissing the brunette's neck. "I went by your office earlier, they told me you left."

"I did, I finished the contracts and after checking in on my other clients I came home," Regina smiled stirring the chicken Alfredo.

"I would have come home if you had told me," Emma said concerned, "unless you wanted to be alone, which is fine." She said about to walk away before the brunette grabbed her arm.

"It's not that I wanted to be alone baby," Regina said looking into green eyes, "I needed to think."

"About what?" Emma said sitting on the island as she pulled the brunette between her legs.

"I have something to tell you," Regina said resting her hands on the blonde's jean clad thighs.

"Regina-," Emma said nervously. This couldn't be happening she thought. They just got engaged, how could her happiness be ruined already?

"Emma," Regina paused trying to find the courage to finish her sentence, "I'm pregnant." Emma's world stopped. Two words caused the entire world to stop in that very moment. "Please say something." The blonde didn't reply with words, but instead kissed the love of her life passionately.

"Really?" She asked looking down into brown eyes. Regina nodded and Emma kissed her again.

"I found out today," Regina said playing with blonde curls. "How do you feel about it?"

"I love you Regina," Emma said pushing hair from the brunette's face, "We were probably going to have kids eventually, the process is just sped up a little bit." Emma laughed eliciting her lover to laugh as well. "I wouldn't want to go through this with anyone but you."

"I love you so much my Swan," Regina said kissing her girlfriend. "I just can't believe it's happening so soon."

"I'm happy," Emma smiled.

"Me too," Regina said leaning into her lover's embrace.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You know they say, pregnancy makes women horny," Emma smirked as she straddles her lover who was lying in their large bed.

"Is this you trying to get into my pants?" Regina laughed looking up into green eyes.

"I can't get into them if you aren't wearing any," Emma grinned slipping fingers into already wet folds eliciting a moan. "Seems like your eager my Queen."

"Mhmm," Regina said gripping the sheets, "If you're going to fuck me, stop teasing." Regina said feeling her lover circling her clit with her thumb. With that Emma lifted the shirt from her body and felt the cool air of their bedroom.

"As you wish," Emma smirked connecting her lips with the brunette's toned stomach, "my majesty."

Emma shifted out of her spandex unleashing her hard member and aligning herself with the brunette's entrance. She entered slowly until her lover met her thrust and they collided at the perfect moment.

"Mmhmm, oh my god," Regina whimpered from below her lover, "Right…there." She gripped the sheets below her as she thrusted upward to meet with her lover.

Emma nipped at beautiful breasts beneath her as she entered her girlfriend quickly. The blonde loved the way Regina felt beneath her as she sucked on each nipple attentively. The way the brunette would try to hide her whimpers and screams but ultimately failed in the end.

"You are so beautiful my Queen," Emma said near her lover's ear before sucking her lobe passionately. Emma continued to thrust until finally both of them became completely undone.

"I will never get tired of that." Regina smiled tracing her hand over toned abs.

"I will never get tired of the way you taste," Emma said as she moved down her lover's body and took soaking folds into her warm mouth.

"Oh God," Regina said putting her hand on blonde curls. Emma sunk her tongue deep into the brunette's core and with that Regina let out the screams she had been trying to hold in.

Emma sucked and nipped at her lover's clit and Regina was in pure ecstasy. She could feel her lover's warm tongue slip in and out of her as fingers worked on her clit. Before she knew it two finger slipped inside of her and was now thrusting in and out quickly while her clit was being sucked by the beautiful blonde.

"I'm gonna cum, mmhmm," she said arching her back, "OH MY GOD!" And with that the brunette came undone beneath her lover. Emma thrusted slowly allowing her lover to come down from her orgasm and was finally able to remove her soaked fingers to which she cleaned herself.

"You are so beautiful," Emma smiled taking her lover into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina said toying with blonde curls beneath her. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean baby?" Emma said laying her head down on her pillow while stroking her girlfriend's beautiful brunette hair.

"We're having a baby," Regina said exasperated, "I know nothing about being a parent and I'm scared."

"And neither do I," Emma laughed trying to calm her girlfriend down, "we will learn together, I promise." She kissed her girlfriend's head and held out her pinky.

"Really Swan, a pinky promise?" Regina laughed and looped their pinkies together. "You are such a dork."

"Well you're marrying me, so who really wins," the blonde laughed hugging her girlfriend close. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, my Swan."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning the two woke up to someone opening the front door. Emma was the first to wake up and slowly got out of bed and when Regina finally came to, she insisted Emma not go downstairs alone and the blonde lost the battle so now they were both walking downstairs together, of course Emma in front.

"Oh bloody hell," a red head stated after tripping over a pair of shoes that were left in the entryway.

"Zelena?" Regina said finally seeing her sister.

"Reggie," Zelena smiled pushing hair from her face.

"What are you doing here?" Regina smiled going down the remaining stairs and hugging her sister.

"Better question," Emma pointed, "How the hell did you get in?"

"Regina gave me a key, of course," Zelena said hugging her sister once more, "oh my god, you smell like sex."

"Yes well that happens when you live with your fiancé," Regina smiled holding out her left hand which held the beautiful ring Emma had given her.

"I heard, congratulations," Zelena smiled admiring the ring and looking to the blonde who was a few feet away, "You have good taste."

"Thanks I try," Emma laughed wrapping her arms around her lover.

"There is some other news that you should also know about," Regina smiled leaning into her lover's arms, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Reggie that's incredible," Zelena said looking to her sister.

"You just want to know how mother reacted," Regina laughed.

"Well that-," the red head started but was interrupted.

"Is very true," Regina scoffed.

"Yeah you're right," Zelena said intrigued, "so, how'd the bitch take it?"

"I haven't told her yet," Regina said as they began walking to the kitchen.

"Regina you have to do it when I am here, please as a favor to a sister," Zelena pleaded.

"Why do you want to see her reaction?" Emma laughed sitting on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"My mother loves the idea of a perfect family," Zelena scoffed, "Which is funny because we are far from it," Regina's turn to laugh, "but ever since I decided to scurry off to London and sleep my way across the United Kingdom, against my mother's wishes of course, she hasn't been the easiest person for me to get along with."

"So you just like to see her dreams crushed occasionally," Emma laughed pulling the brunette between her legs.

"Her pain is my ecstasy," Zelena laughed, "I should know it is a _wonderful_ drug." She emphasized.

Regina rolled her eyes, "so do you plan on going back to London?"

"Haven't decided yet, I'm banned from certain parts and let's just say after I slept with the princess, I am no longer welcome on palace grounds," Zelena smirked.

"You," Emma said looking at the red head, "you slept with the princess."

"Yes well, I met her in Paris and one thing lead to another," Zelena smiled, "we were also both on five different drugs and had been drinking since the sun shown in the middle of the sky, but even when you are that drunk you can tell who you are sleeping with and where you are."

"I'm just surprised you slept with a woman," Regina laughed.

"Well, at that point, I will sleep with anything that walks," Zelena smirked, "and she is one hot piece of ass, it's also a great ice breaker."

"So does she remember you?" Emma asked.

"Oh yes," Zelena grinned, "no one forgets the orgasm I give them."

"Oh god, that is one thing I didn't need to hear," Regina said covering her ears.

"I'm just saying, I'm a great lay," Zelena laughed, "but yes she still calls me and I get the occasional text."

"Well you will have your wish," Regina said, "mother is coming for dinner tonight."

"Did you tell her I was here?" the red head asked.

"No," Regina shook her head, "I just texted her and asked if she and daddy would come for dinner tonight and she agreed."

"Oh Daddy is coming," Zelena grinned, "a bonus."

"Oh dear," Regina sighed leaning into her lover.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours had passed and Regina's parents were expected to arrive any moment. Of course, Emma was nowhere near ready. The blonde walked downstairs in a sports bra and a pair of black Nike joggers and her hair still dripping from the shower.

"You can't be serious," Regina said turning to see her girlfriend who was getting a water from the refrigerator.

"What?" Emma said taking a sip from the bottle.

"You aren't wearing a shirt and your hair is still wet." Regina scolded putting a hand on her hip.

"I just needed a water baby," Emma said kissing her fiancé's cheek, "I'll go finish."

"Well hurry they'll be here any minute," Regina said watching her girlfriend leave the kitchen. Emma came out fifteen minutes later dressed in jeans and her white tank top with her hair completely dry.

"Happy?" Emma laughed seeing her girlfriend still in the kitchen cooking.

"Very," Regina smiled as she kissed her girlfriend. The doorbell rang causing the two to separate.

"I'll get it," Emma said as she walked to the front entrance and opened the door, "Mr. and Mrs. Mills."

"Hello dear," Cora said coming in and hugging the girl, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Yes, thank you," Emma smiled hugging her fiancé's father.

"We should be thanking you," Henry smiled, "you make our daughter very happy."

"She does the same for me," Emma smiled leading them to the kitchen.

"Hello Regina," Cora smiled hugging her daughter.

"Hello mother," Regina smiled, "Daddy," the girl said hugging her father.

"Regina your cellar needs a little more hard liquor," Zelena said looking down at the wine bottle as she entered the kitchen, before noticing her parents, "Oh, hello."

"Zelena?" Cora said, "I thought you were still whoring your way across the United Kingdom."

"Well mother I'm like the plague," Zelena smirked, "once you've conquered one continent you move to the next."

"Well as long as I don't have to bail you out of another international prison for supposedly trespassing on royal property," Cora said rolling her eyes.

"It was only a couple times," Zelena smiled.

"It was five," Henry stated, "five times."

"What can I say once you have me," Zelena smirked, "you don't want to let go."

"Alright can we stop talking about Zelena's sexual experiences," Regina said cringing.

"Fine," Cora said, "we can start talking about the drugs."

"Seriously mother," Zelena rolled her eyes.

"Let's save that subject for another day shall we," Emma said standing between the two.

"Alright," Zelena said sitting at the table.

"So Regina," Cora smiled, "are you excited for the wedding?"

"Very," Regina smiled, "I've already started planning."

"I couldn't be happier for you," Henry smiled looking to his daughter.

"Thank you, daddy," Regina smiled meeting her father's gaze, "there was actually something I wanted to tell you guys."

"What is it, dear?" Cora asked her daughter who was now standing beside her fiancé.

"I'm pregnant," Regina smiled taking her lover's hand.

"Really?" Cora said excitingly Regina nodded, "I am so happy for you." She said hugging her daughter.

"That's incredible, sweetheart," Henry smiled.

"Thank you guys," Regina said hugging her parents.

The family ate dinner and it wouldn't be a Mills family dinner without the bickering between the red head and her mother. The night finally ended with Regina's parents leaving and Zelena passed out in the guest bedroom from the shots she had been taking every time she excused herself from the table, and Regina and Emma retired to their bedroom.

"Well that was certainly eventful," Regina laughed as the blonde laid beside her.

"Just think it could have been worse," Emma laughed, "it could have been my parents."

"Talk about dysfunctional," Regina said laying her head on Emma's chest.

"Tell me about it," Emma kissed the brunette's head. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Friday which meant Emma had a fight, of course Regina stayed home all day to help her love in any way possible but it was also an excuse for her to sleep in.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Regina said straddling her girlfriend's hips.

"I'm always ready with you here," Emma smiled pulling her lover down for a passionate kiss.

"Don't get excited Swan, we don't have the time, nor do I have the energy," Regina laughed kissing her girlfriend again before laying on the girl's chest with her arms tucked beneath her.

"I need to eat," Emma smiled.

"You're warm," Regina smiled snuggling into the blonde.

"Regina," Emma laughed.

"Ugh fine," Regina said as she got off from on top of the blonde. "But you're making breakfast."

"But I have a fight tonight," Emma pouted.

"And I'm carrying your child for nine months," Regina grinned mischievously.

"Well played," Emma pointed.

"I am the queen after all," Regina laughed as they walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"So have you decided what you are wearing tonight," Emma grinned getting out the pancake mix.

"No but I'm sure you will pick it out," Regina laughed eating some fruit she had gotten out of the refrigerator.

"Actually I already bought it," Emma laughed as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well do I get to see it?"

"You will," Emma nodded, "when you get ready tonight."

"You're going to make me wait," Regina scoffed.

"It's a surprise," Emma smiled kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

The two made it through the day up until the time they were getting ready to leave for the arena. Regina had asked repetitively to see the dress but she was shot down every time and finally the brunette was able to put it on.

"Here," Emma said handing her girlfriend a large box with a bow tied around it.

"Finally," the brunette smiled. Regina opened the box to a beautiful floor length dress with a lace top and a slit down the side leg.

"I figured since the last two were short I would switch it up a bit." Emma smiled.

"It's beautiful Emma, thank you."

"You are very welcome."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two arrived at the arena an hour later Emma already prepared for one of the biggest fights of her career that would seal the deal on her Nike sponsorship and would keep her winning streak alive.

"Are you ready?" Regina asked. Emma nodded as she put her mouth guard in. They walked to the door and as soon as they opened it they knew the night was ruined.

"Emma?" David said as the blonde came to view. Emma couldn't breathe. Her world stopped. She was supposed to be walking to the arena. She was supposed to start the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Emma seethed taking her mouth guard out.

"I needed to see you, and I knew that they wouldn't let me in at your house," David said looking to his daughter.

"Yeah, because the last time you came I nearly punched a hole in my wall."

"I know that Emma," David sighed, "and I know the last time I told you I was sorry and that I didn't want your life to be the way that it was, I can't take it all back but if there was any way that I could I would do it in a heartbeat."

"Look, she has a fight that she has to go to," Regina said leading Emma from the dressing room to the hallway. Emma walked down the hallway before she turned around and met blue eyes.

"Stay," Emma said looking back to her father, "I will talk to you after the fight."

"I can stay?" David said looking to his daughter.

"You can stay."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma finished the fight in twenty seconds flat, by knockout. The girl of course, to Emma's pleasure, was over her head and cocky and swung first, to her dismay. Emma ended up punching the girl square in the jaw knocking out three teeth and fracturing her jaw in two places.

"You were amazing, baby," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Emma said wrapping an arm around her girlfriend as they walked down the hall in the direction of her dressing room where her dad was waiting. "Baby, can you go make sure I have all my things?" She asked her girlfriend who nodded before sending a threatening glance to the girl's father.

"Emma…" David sighed before he was interrupted.

"Wait," Emma said running a hand through her hair, "just let me talk, I don't want to yell or get mad."

"Go ahead," he assured her before leaning against the concrete wall.

"I went through hell for nearly eighteen years in that house," Emma said pacing with tears already streaming down her face, "I have scars that run the length of my back that my girlfriend asks me about every single day." She said trying to remain calm. "I would come home crying, or high on any type of drug I had gotten my hands on, and you didn't care," She said now sobbing, "nobody cared."

"Emma, I was an awful parent," David said as he met the green eyes of his daughter, "I won't sugar coat it, I was terrible," he sighed, "a person's biggest fear when they are expecting a child is being a bad parent." He said keeping eye contact with the crying blonde, "I wasn't a good parent, I will admit that, but I would take back everything I did if I could, I would endure every scar you have, every time you were held at gun point or spent the night in jail, every therapy session you had to go to, every time you were shot, I would endure all of that pain to take what I did back."

"You couldn't handle it…" she sniffed.

"You're absolutely right," he sighed. "Emma you are the strongest person I have ever met. You went through something most people who have lived an entire lifetime haven't endured. I am so sorry." David said approaching his daughter who normally would back away but the girl stayed, "you deserved so much better." David said as he continued to walk towards her, "Emma I missed you growing up, please let me be here for you now."

"All I wanted was for someone to care," Emma cried loudly as her father wrapped his arms around her.

"I know sweetheart," David said letting his own tears escape, "I am so sorry.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma and Regina eventually got into the car and were on their way home. Emma laid her head against the window with her feet curled into the seat.

"Emma," Regina nudged her girlfriend who was obviously deep in thought.

"Yeah baby?" Emma said as she was pulled from her thoughts and turned to meet brown eyes.

"I care," Regina smiled with tears streaming down her face.

 **################################################################**

 **Well I hope you all loved this chapter! I absolutely loved writing it. Also I've been binging The Royals so Zelena's excursion in London with the princess was with none other than her Royal Highness Princess Elanor, well at least that's what I envisioned when I wrote this chapter.**

 **Yes, Emma had a heart to heart with her dad, are you excited. You probably aren't or you're like me and you are so in that case "you are welcome!" I plan nothing in this story I just sit down and write until my heart is content and this is what came out so I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! I love the feedback you guys give me it makes my day!**

 **Please fav/follow if you haven't yet! Thank you all for reading! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	8. Drunken Ecstasy

It had been a few weeks since Emma had the talk with her dad and lately she hadn't talked about much; she just continued her daily routine. Training, and spending time with Regina. She had grown used to the brunette staying with her and being able to be close with her as they drifted off to sleep each night and she couldn't be anymore content.

"Emma," The brunette whispered tracing a finger down the blonde's arm eliciting a groan.

"I'm not getting up," Emma huffed putting her head face down into the pillow.

"You do realize that even you can't stay away from food for that long," Regina laughed.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be a smart ass," Emma smirked earning her a slap from her girlfriend.

"It's never too early, sweetheart," Regina smiled kissing her girlfriend's cheek, "now hurry up and come downstairs." Emma watched the brunette saunter out of bed with the sway of her hips as she opened the door and departed leaving a very sexually frustrated blonde behind.

Emma finally got out of bed and met her girlfriend downstairs who had already started making breakfast.

"You know if you keep walking around the house practically naked," Emma smirked as she laced her hands through the brunette's from behind,"we won't get anything done."

"Well dear," Regina smiled turning around, "is that a promise?"

"You tell me," Emma laughed as she crashed their lips together before lifting her girlfriend to sit on the counter. "You are absolutely beautiful."

"So are you," Regina smiled tracing her hand over tattoos that wrapped Emma's arms. "But we shouldn't get to carried away."

"Oh come on," Emma traced her hand along the brunette's thigh, "we have plenty of time, today's my day off." the blonde smiled kissing her girlfriend once more.

"Yes, but my sister is on her way over here," Regina smirked pushing the blonde back and lowering herself from the counter.

"I feel like you're sister comes at the most inopportune times," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well she isn't exactly just coming over for a visit," Regina said turning a way over from her girlfriend.

"Regina…" Emma wide eyed looked at her girlfriend. "What do you mean, she isn't just here for a visit?"

"Well, it seems that after our dinner a few weeks ago," She started and the blonde nodded for her to continue, "she flew back to London and was once again arrested when she was snuck back onto palace grounds."

"So why the hell is she coming here?" Emma said as she lolled her head back.

"Daddy bailed her out and told her that she could no longer stay at their house if she was to keep using and so she called me," Regina said crossing the room to hug her girlfriend, "we can't just let her stay at a hotel," the brunette said looking into green eyes, "and she also doesn't have enough money to stay in a nice hotel."

"So she is staying with us," Emma concluded.

"If you don't want her too, I will pay for her a hotel," Regina said looking up at her girlfriend who was cracking and Regina knew it.

"No," Emma sighed holding her girlfriend tighter, "she can stay here, but she needs to figure out how she is going to get her own house."

"Thank you, darling," Regina said kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"No thank you," Emma smiled but the brunette stood there looking confused until the blonde grabbed the plate, "for breakfast." she laughed and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"You, my dear, are a child," Regina smirked.

"Yes, but it is one of the many qualities that you love about me," Emma laughed taking a bite of her bacon.

"Keep telling yourself that Swan," Regina mused.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zelena showed up within the hour of making breakfast and moved her things into the guest bedroom farthest from Regina and Emma's bedroom because she didn't want to be in hearing distance, of quote, 'the fifty shades of Regina's screaming.'

"You know our mother has grown bitter in her old age," Zelena said sipping on her _bottle_ of wine.

"Mother has been bitter all of her life," Regina mused as she sat across from her sister in the living room.

"Yes, well she used to be a bitch about everything, but I fear she has been a little extra lately," the red head laughed.

"You know that might be partially because of you," the brunette laughed.

"That is preposterous," Zelena mocked, "I am the joy of this family, it isn't my fault she has yet to discover it."

"Daddy just bailed you out of international prison for the sixth time," Regina smirked, "but don't think you will have that luxury here."

"Well you won't have to worry dear sister," Zelena smiled at which her sister raised an eyebrow in question, "my next excursion will be when the princess is in New York for 'diplomatic' matters."

"If you wind up in Guantanamo," Regina mused, "we aren't related."

"Oh please Reggie," Zelena scoffed, "we all know that place is for terrorists."

"Yes but it would not surprise me if they made an exception for you," Regina laughed.

"Your wit is improving I see," Zelena smirked.

"Yes, well I live with Emma, who has the wit of an eighteen year old," Regina smiled.

"You realize I can hear you right," Emma said looking to her girlfriend as she met the two in the living room.

"Yes dear, that's why I voiced my opinions loudly," Regina said pulling her girlfriend to sit next to her before they kissed.

"Well Regina, this isn't the only place you voice your opinions _loudly_ ," Zelena smirked as she sipped the rest of the wine from the bottle earning a glare from her sister.

"Shut up," Regina glared as her sister raised her hands in surrender before getting up to get herself another drink.

"So the guys want to take me out tonight," Emma said laying her head on Regina's lap and staring up into brown eyes.

"Should I trust you going out by yourself," Regina smirked.

"I won't be by myself," Emma laughed, "I'll be with August and Killian."

"That's what I am afraid of dear," Regina said pushing her hand through blonde curls.

"I'll be watching them mostly anyway, so there isn't anything to worry about," Emma smiled pulling the brunette down for a kiss.

"So, can I come on tonight's excursion?" Zelena said with a devilish glint in her eye.

"It's fine with me," Emma shrugged.

"As long as you promise not to wind up in prison," Regina raised an eyebrow at her red head sister.

"I make no promises, but I will try my absolute hardest dear sister," Zelena said sitting down on the couch across from the couple.

"I'll take it," Emma mused taking a sip of water before standing, "but, the drinking stops until we go out tonight." Emma said taking the glass from the red head who sighed.

"No fun," Zelena pouted, smirking as she realized that Emma had left the room and the cellar was probably open.

"Don't even think about it," Regina laughed holding up the key.

"If you weren't pregnant, you would be dead little sister," Zelena said frustrated. Regina laughed looking at her sister who looked completely and utterly defeated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later and Zelena and Emma had finally left for the club, where they met August and Killian.

"Thank god Ems," August said looking frustrated, "the asshole bouncer won't let us in."

"I've got it," Emma said as she moved to the large guy at the front of the line who immediately recognized her and opened the ropes. "Come on." she motioned to the three behind her.

The four started drinking incessantly and didn't stop. The music moved them, or the alcohol, they were unaware at that point but now Emma was on top of the bar grinding against a girl who had just joined her, but the blonde was unaware that it was an actual person.

Music shook the room. By 2 a.m the four were congregated in the middle of the dance floor dancing to _Don't Be So Hard on Yourself by Jess Glynne._ Zelena was texting the mysterious brunette she had shared the bed with multiple times who unknown to the red head was on her way to the club they were currently at.

"Zelena get off your fucking phone and dance," Emma smiled wide as she pulled her friend back to the middle of the dance floor.

"You my friend, are drunk," Zelena laughed waving her hair from her face.

"Says the one who was asking the bouncer for drugs," Emma smirked.

"Yes, but you'd think he'd come up with something," Zelena said as she took another shot from a tray that passed them. As she took the sip and her head tilting back down she notice dark tresses along the silver sparkles of a dress that showed off pale toned legs. "Lenny?"

"What?" Emma asked as she turned to see what her red headed friend was staring at, which was none other than the princess herself. "What the fuck?" Emma said blinking trying to focus her eye sight on the brunette across the room. "Why is she here?"

"For me," Zelena smiled as she crossed the room, "Lenny!" she screamed and the brunette turned to meet the red head.

"Z!" she said running to the woman who was walking towards her, "I see your father has bailed you out once again."

"Yes, but I am also now staying at my sister's I've been banned from my parents," Zelena laughed putting her arm over the young brunette.

"You enjoy being banned from places don't you," Eleanor mused.

"Being told I can't go somewhere just makes me want to do it even more," Zelena said taking out a baggy from inside her bra. "I also like taking things i'm told I shouldn't."

"Ecstasy?" Lenny smiled.

"Care to join me, your highness?" Zelena said taking her hand and guiding them to the VIP area.

Emma had lost sight of the two but with the level of intoxication she was at she could care less. She proceeded to dance along her friends until she needed another drink and made her way to the bar.

"Well, if it isn't the dark swan," A man at the bar said clearly drunk. Emma looked at him before ordering another drink, "you just going to ignore me."

"That was the plan," Emma smirked.

"That's impolite don't you think," the man was clearly out of his right mind but on the other hand so was Emma so she didn't care to say anything.

"I'm just trying to have fun with some friends so if you don't mind…" she said looking to the bartender who was still busy making her drink.

"Are you too good to talk to people?" the man was growing angry as he looked at the blonde who was clearly ignoring him. "I bet you can't even fight a credible opponent."

"Sit your ass down before someone hands it to you," Emma seethed pushing a hand through her hair, she was growing sober by the minute.

"Yeah, and who's gonna do that?" He laughed.

"Me," Emma shrugged as she turned and leaned against the counter.

"I'd like to see you try," the man said as he bowed up to her. What he didn't know is that Emma loved when her opponent was cocky, she loved when someone thought that they were better, because she also loved to prove them wrong.

In an instant Emma had thrown a punch directed at the man's neck. He dropped to his knees gasping for air, and the blonde was now at the advantage as she threw multiple punches before the bouncers had their arms around her.

Emma was escorted off the property and put in the back of a cop car because she was fighting the bouncers to let her go.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright Miss Swan," the officer said as he sat at his desk while the blonde sat in the chair next to him with her arm cuffed to the seat. "Why did you start a fight at the bar?"

"A guy wanted to mock me," Emma smirked, "I told him to sit down or someone would hand his ass to him."

"What happened after that?" the officer asked writing down the report.

"He asked me who would?" she smirked once again, "and when I said that i would, he said he'd like to see me try," Emma said leaning her head closer to the cop, "I was just proving my point…officer." she shrugged and leaned back in the seat as she crossed her legs.

"Well, your manager is on her way," the officer sighed as he rose from his chair to file the report and as soon as he was gone the brunette he had mentioned made her way through the station and appeared right in front of the blonde.

"Emma Marie fucking Swan," Regina fumed as she sat in the chair next to her girlfriend, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"A guy at the bar was being a dick," Emma shrugged still clearly intoxicated.

"That doesn't give you the right to beat the absolute hell out of him," Regina said hitting her girlfriend's arm.

"He'll be fine Regina," Emma said opening her eyes to meet the brown ones in front of her.

"Emma he's in the hospital for a broken jaw and a bruised thyroid," Regina glared, "I had to offer to pay his medical bills and a pay off for not pressing charges."

"He deserved it and i'm not sorry," Emma said looking down at her bloody hand, "can we get the cuffs off now so I can leave?"

"I have to pay your bail first," Regina stood from the chair, "and you can expect to sleep on the couch tonight, darling." she glared before walking away to go pay Emma's bail.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Emma woke up with a massive hangover and noticed she was still in her clothes from last night and was on the couch in the den.

"Nice of you to join the world," Regina smirked from the door that led to the kitchen. "Now you can tell me why the fuck I had to come and bail you out of jail at three in the morning."

"I'm sorry Regina," Emma said getting up from the couch and moving towards her girlfriend, "I'm so sorry, I was drunk and the guy was being a complete dick and questioning my fighting ability, so I had to prove him wrong." Emma smirked hugging her girlfriend. "Please forgive me."

"Never again," Regina pointed, "Next time it happens your ass stays in jail for the night."

"Deal," Emma said kissing her girlfriend, "so did the other three make it home safe."

"Yes, all _four_ of them made it home," Regina said turning to walk back into the kitchen with the blonde on her tail.

"Four?" Emma asked.

"It seems my sister has a friend visiting," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Oh that's right," Emma said shaking her head, "she showed up at the club last night."

"Yes well it seems she had escaped her security and flown here on a private plane," Regina sighed as she sipped on her juice, "the police found all of them in the club and brought them back here."

"Great," Emma rolled her eyes. "my house has become a summer camp full of drunken idiots."

"You've forgotten dear," Regina smirked, "you're one of those drunken idiots."

"Your jokes seriously can't wait until after my hangover is gone can they?" Emma glared.

"Sorry dear, but you deserve it," Regina laughed. "Now, take two Advil and go take a shower and change," she ordered, "you my dear, have training in an hour." Emma sighed very loudly Randall the brunette could do was laugh.

"You Regina Mills are the devil," Emma mocked.

"You are no angel yourself dear," Emma just rolled her eyes as she made her way upstairs to get ready for her training session.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The training session lasted around two hours and Emma was absolutely exhausted. But she had convinced Regina to stop on the way home and pick up take out, so she had some pleasantries to look forward to when she got home, if the food even made it that far. The pair made it inside the mansion and was met with August and Killian in the two large recliners and Zelena and Eleanor taking up luxury on the large couch.

"So my house has turned into a hotel," Emma rolled her eyes as she walked through the living room, "awesome."

"Love, where is our food?" Killian looked to the blonde who glared at him.

"At your house," Emma smirked.

"Funny, Swan," Killian said as he got up from the couch. "We were just leaving anyway," he said motion to August, "next time we go out you have to show me the punch to the throat thing you did to the beast last night."

"Leave guy-liner," Regina glared and Killian just raised his hand in surrender.

"So I am assuming you two have been lying here all day," Regina said looking at the pair still on the couch.

"Well, we are still recovering from one hell of a high, dear sister," Zelena smiled.

"I must say the mattress in the guest is very comfy though," Eleanor smiled looking to the blonde who walked back into the room, "you have good taste dark swan."

"You a fan?" Emma smirked earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Of course, watching you half naked around the octagon is more than a passion," she smiled.

"Alright, well this conversation isn't going anywhere i want it to," Regina said glaring at her girlfriend.

"Don't worry," Zelena smiled pulling the princess closer, "she is well taken care of so don't worry about the Swan."

"Oh god," Regina said disgusted, "don't give me that image."

"Well dear sister," Zelena smirked, "I have already suffered the emotional scarring of your screams in the middle of the night."

"I'm out," Regina just shook her head as she went upstairs.

"And that's my cue," Emma said moving to go up the stairs, "you guys have fun." Zelena just smirked to the brunette but before she could do anything, "not too much fun!" Emma screamed from the top of the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Swan you need shower," Regina said as the blonde sat next to her girlfriend on the bed.

"Care to join me?" Emma smirked taking the brunette's hand and guided her to the bathroom where they both shed their clothes and walked under the warm spray of the shower.

Emma guided her hand over olive toned skin and kissing down the brunette's shoulder. Paying extra close attention to Regina's nipples as she sucked on each of them with complete and utter devotion.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Emma smiled moving to capture plump lips.

"Why don't you show me instead of tell me," Regina said and before she knew it her legs were rapped around the blonde's waist and Emma was entering her slowly. "Mhmm."

"Like that?" Emma smirked before sucking on the brunette's neck.

"Mhmm," Regina nodded as she met the the thrusts that Emma had been giving her. Her hand guided through blonde curls that were soaking from the water above them. She was in heaven the feeling was amplifying as Emma fucked her even harder than she could have ever imagined. "Right there!" She screamed.

"I'm gonna cum, baby," Emma said as she thrusted faster.

"Cum for me, Swan," Regina said before sucking on the blonde's neck. That was all Emma needed before she finally blew her load and soon the brunette was unraveling with her.

"You are amazing," Emma smiled as she kissed her girlfriend that was still wrapped around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina said hugging her girlfriend close.

 **###################################################**

 **So I finally updated and I am super excited. I hope you guys aren't too pissed but I tried to make it a long enough chapter.**

 **Also, I just started a new story call 'Pain and Ecstasy' please go check it out. It is set in the Enchanted Forest and feature Dark!Emma and the Evil Queen.**

 **Please fav/follow if you haven't it would mean the world. Also, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! i really want to hear your feedback. Thank you for reading! I love you all! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


	9. The One After the Bar Fight

It had been a week since Emma had gotten arrested for her brawl at the bar, Regina had forgiven her but was still cautious to let the blonde out on her own. Since that night Zelena and her royal highness were still occupying a room at hotel Swan-Mills and had been partying the night away, coming home at around two, nothing had changed in their routine since London.

"Hello dear sister," Zelena said walking into the kitchen where Regina was making lunch.

"You actually decided to wake up while the sun was still out," the brunette laughed turning to see the red head.

"Well I figured i'd get a head start," Zelena said taking the bottle of whisky from the glass cabinet in the corner.

"Nope," Regina said snatching the bottle from her sister. "It's the afternoon."

"Yes but as people say 'It's five o'clock somewhere," Zelena smirked as she leaned against the island. "So where is the blonde?"

"She had training this morning," the brunette said as she finished making her salad, "she has a fight in a couple days that she has to get ready for."

"Does that mean you can get me and Lenny tickets," Zelena smirked as the short brunette glared.

"If I get you tickets, promise me you will not take _full_ advantage of the open bar backstage," Regina said.

"I, Zelena Mills, will not take advantage of the free alcohol," she said with her right hand in the air.

"That goes for her Royal Highness as well," she pointed.

"We promise," the princess said walking into the kitchen and wrapping her arms around the red head.

"Okay," Regina said, "also, when are you supposed to return to England?"

"Well my mother has been calling me non stop since I got here, but she is a bit of a bitch so I have just ignored her calls ever since," Eleanor said matter of factly, "also since my brother will be the reigning king, my only responsibility is appearances and as far as the people know i've come to the states to seek help for my 'drug problem,'" she laughed.

"But instead you are staying at my house," Regina smirked.

"Correct, thank you for your hospitality by the way," Lenny smiled.

"As long as I don't have to get her ass out of International prison," she pointed to her sister, "then you're welcome."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey baby," Emma said walking through the door to the kitchen.

"How was your training session?" Regina asked as she kissed her beautiful girlfriend.

"Mark kicked my ass as usual," she laughed.

"Well this is a pretty big fight and you need to get your ass in shape," the brunette laughed.

The blonde lifted up her shirt and looked to her stunning girlfriend, "I wouldn't't have these if i wasn't," she said pointing to her abs.

"I adore your body but this is one of your biggest fights yet," Regina said concerned, "I just want you to do good."

"And I will because you will be right there beside me," Emma smiled wrapping her arms around the brunette, "and bean so I can't lose."

"Bean?" Regina chuckled.

"Baby Swan-Mills, keep up woman," Emma laughed.

"How long am i going to have to get used to that name?" Regina smirked.

"Until we find out the gender," Emma smiled. "and name the kid."

"Which reminds me," Regina smiled, "I have a doctors appointment in the morning."

"I can't wait," Emma kissed her deeply, "Now i need a shower," she laughed. "Where is 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2'?"

"They went out for lunch," Regina smiled, "hopefully it will keep them occupied for a while so i can clean." she said but sadly spoke to soon as the pair came through the front door. Emma looked at her and smiled.

"I think you hoped too soon babe," the blonde said walking out of the kitchen and going up stairs.

"Hello sister," Zelena said as her and Lenny walked through the door to the kitchen.

"How are you two?" Regina asked as she put dishes in the dishwasher.

"Exhausted," Zelena groaned, "who knew going out in the middle of the day could be so tiring."

"People who actually wake up before the afternoon on a regular basis," the brunette laughed at her sister who had her head on the counter. "What made you want to leave the house anyway?"

"We wanted food," Zelena said simply as Lenny's arms wrapped around her waist.

"We had food here," the older brunette laughed.

"Correction, you have rabbit food here," the red head smiled, "I cant eat lettuce Regina I need substance, I need real food." Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Its healthy," she said simply.

"It's water in leaf form." Zelena countered.

"Alright children calm down," Emma said walking into the kitchen with drenched hair, a tank top and sweatpants.

"The Dark Swan has finally emerged for the day," the red head laughed.

"I've been up, I should be saying that to you," Emma laughed as her hands found Regina's waist and her lips found the brunettes shoulder.

"I actually woke up before noon this morning, thank you very much," Zelena said confidently.

"How is it working out for you?" Emma smiled.

"I am utterly exhausted," she sighed leaning on to Lenny's head.

"She complained the entire time we were at lunch," the princess laughed.

"Well it was sunny and my eyes are not used to the brightness," Zelena glared.

"We are very sorry you had to endure that," Regina laughed leaning into the blonde's embrace. "So are you ready for your fight on Friday?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled.

"Well I have to go meet some friends for lunch," Regina sighed kissing the blonde as she unwrapped herself, "I trust you to not let these two burn down the house."

"You can count on me," Emma saluted.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Regina you finally made it," Kat said standing to hug her friend.

"Kat I'm only five minutes late," the brunette laughed.

"Yes and that's a lot of time," Kat said and Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Hey ladies," Regina said looking to the others at the table which consisted of Ariel, Aurora, and Mulan.

"So Regina, when are you going to bring the Dark Swan out to play," Ariel asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure," Regina shrugged, "I'll have to talk to her and see if she is comfortable with it."

"Well talk to her soon cause we are dying to meet her," Aurora smiled.

"Anyone that can tame the Evil Queen deserves some praise," Mulan laughed earning a glare from the Queen herself.

"I am not evil," she laughed.

"No but I have seen you throw a few wine glasses at the wall," Kat laughed at the blonde who was blushing.

"Those were extenuating circumstances," Regina side eyed the blonde.

"No, you were drunk and the bartender cut you off," Kat laughed.

"It was a long time ago," the brunette said taking a sip of water not noticing Kat mouthing to the other members of the table, " _A year._ "

"Oh geez," Ariel laughed, "so really how good is the Swan in bed?"

"I am not stimulating your sexual tendencies with stories of mine," Regina smiled.

"Oh come on you have to give us something," Aurora begged.

"So Mulan," Regina looked to the other brunette, "Aurora," she turned again, "what's your sex life like?"

"Okay," Mulan sighed, "that's enough."

"Thank you," Regina laughed as the couple blushed in their seats.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Regina arrived home about an hour later. The rest of the lunch had gone along smoothly other than the stray questions of the blonde who wasn't present.

"How was lunch?" Emma asked seeing er girlfriend walk into their room.

"It was…eventful," Regina chuckled, "they asked about you, a lot."

"Mhm," the blond smirked, "and what did you say?"

"That you were keeping me hostage and doing naughty things to me," Regina laughed as she laid beside her girlfriend and laid her head on the blondes chest.

"You got the naughty things right," Emma said kissing the brunettes ear, "the hostage thing I might have to take into consideration, cause I never want you to leave."

"Mmm," Regina smirked straddling the blonde, "I could arrange that."

"oh really?" Emma smirked. Regina nodded as she descended down the blondes neck placing perfect kisses on warm skin.

"You're perfect," the brunette smiled as she pulled the blonde's tank top off.

"I will never compare to you," Emma said pulling the queen down for another kiss, "you are my world."

Regina smiled as she leaned down to suck on the blonde's exposed skin leaving marks where she can. She licked and sucked until finally she landed eye to eye with Emma's crotch which was already excited to see her.

The brunette slowly unveiled the hard flesh beneath her and before the blonde could announce her pleasure Regina had already taken the shaft in mouth and was sucking hard.

"Mmhm baby right there," Emma said shutting her eyes tightly as she through her back in pleasure. The queen was hard at work becoming wet herself and allowed the Swan to finish before making her next move.

She crawled the length of Emma's body before situating herself above the blonde's thick member and lowering herself and instantly filling her core.

'Ohh god," Regina moaned back in ecstasy. "Holy shit," she said as she started moving up and down which earned moans from below her as well.

"You are so gorgeous," Emma moaned as she placed her hands on the round ass in front of her.

"Mmm right…there," she hesitated as her orgasm ripped through her. Emma came almost instantly as Regina's core tightened around her pulsating dick.

"That was definitely needed," the blonde sighed with a smile.

"I can say the same love," Regina smiled laying on her girlfriend's chest. "My hormones have been crazy lately."

"I can get used to that," Emma smiled kissing the brunette's head.

"What about when they turn me into a bitch?" the Queen laughed.

"Gina, you forget I had you as just a manager," Emma laughed earning a slap from her lover.

"Yeah, yeah," Regina through a pillow at her as she left the bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later they both emerged from the bedroom after having an _eventful_ afternoon.

"oh look Anastasia and Mr. Grey have emerged from the playroom," Zelena smirked earning a glare from her sister.

"Haha very funny," Regina recanted.

"Thank you sis, I've been working on it since I heard your screams from all the way down here," she smiled.

"Where is your friend?" Emma asked as she sat on their large couch in the living room.

"She went out to find a dress to wear for the fight Friday," the red head said looking back to the tv.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Regina asked as she sat and curled herself into her blonde.

"Reggie I think we have already established me and sunlight don't mix," she laughed.

"What do you mix with?" Regina laughed.

"Lenny and a shot of vodka," she smirked at her sister who rolled her eyes. "So blondie who are you up against Friday night?"

"Holly Holm, the girl who took down Ronda Rousey," Emma said putting a hand through her hair.

"Damn, how do you feel about it?" Zelena asked genuinely concerned.

"Pretty good, I just have to let her be confident, make sure she thinks she has it in the bag, and then just take it away from her," Emma said blankly.

"You'll do great baby," Regina kissed her sweetly.

"I hope," the blonde sighs, "I have a lot riding on this fight."

"What do you mean?" the red head asked.

"I get twenty million to step foot into the ring," Emma said looking to the tv which was advertising for her fight Friday, "if I win I could potentially earn close to one hundred million from sponsors all over the world."

"Holy shit," Zelena said looking absolutely astonished.

"Yeah," she laughed.

"You'll do great just don't think about it," Regina pulled her close, "just think about us seeing our baby tomorrow."

"That's all I can think about," Emma smiled and kissed her girlfriend's head.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thursday finally rolled around and Emma and Regina had woken up early to go to the doctors office to see their baby for the first time.

"Regina Mills," the doctor called and the two were led to a back room where the doctor asked them the normal questions.

"How far along are you?" she asked filling out paper work.

"Im actually not sure," she smiled awkwardly and looked to Emma who was slightly freaked out at the time.

"We can find out," the doctor smiled, "we can tell once we do the ultrasound and see how far in development the baby is." she said and Regina nodded laying back on the table and lifting her shirt up to reveal her still small belly.

"This might be a little cold," she said as she squeezed the jelly and moved the ultrasound wan around the brunettes stomach. "Right here," she pointed to spot on the monitor, "is your baby." The couple smiled as they held hands.

"Do you know how far along I am?" Regina asked.

"My guess would be around 4-5 weeks," the doctor smiled, "any idea when that might have happened?" she chuckled.

"I have a few guesses," Emma laughed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Friday rolled around and most of the day was spent inside doing nothing and relaxing in order for Emma to enter the mind space to prepare for her fight that night.

"Emma," Regina knocked on the home gym door and opened it noticing the blonde who was sitting in front of the large window.

"Yeah," Emma turned and looked to her girlfriend.

"It's time to go you need to change," Regina said helping the blonde up and smacked her ass as she walked in front of her. "Now hurry your ass up."

Emma laughed, "I will as long as you do," the blonde smiled and gave the brunette her dress for the evening which was a short red dress with a v-line down the front.

"It's beautiful Emma, I love it," Regina kissed the blondes cheek and began to change.

They were both finished in ten minutes. Regina dressed in her red dress and Emma in a black sports bra specially designed by nike along with black spandex with joggers slipped over them but left her shirt off for her girlfriend's pleasure.

"Have they gotten out of bed yet?" Emma laughed motions upstairs.

"They are taking their own car because as always they did not wake up on time," Regina smiled.

"Not surprised," Emma laughed as thy both left the house and went got into the large black Tahoe they got into every fight and drove to the arena.

It was finally five minutes before fight time and Emma had only seen Holly during the weigh in where she allowed the other blonde to be confident and allow the media to believe she had already won the fight.

Emma was pacing the hallway in the back throwing a few punches here and there before Regina grabbed her to go to the entrance.

"Mouth guard," the brunette handed the black piece to her lover. "Now, don't think about the money or the sponsors, this is who you were born to be." Emma nodded. "I love you," Regina kissed her quickly, "now kick her ass."

"NOW FOR THE BLONDE WHO HAS GONE UNDEFEATED THE ENTIRE SEASON," the announcer said to the entire arena, "THE DARK SWAN!"

Emma walked the stairs to the octagon as 'So Bad' by Eminem played over the speakers. Everyone cheered her name and the blonde felt at home once again. Regina was right this is where she is supposed to be. After Holly had been announced and the audience was settled the ref explained the rules as he did every fight and the match began.

Holly was circling Emma trying to entice her and drag her down but Emma was holding strong not allowing the mind games people had tried to play on her.

"Come on, Swan, at least throw a punch," Holly yelled through her mouth guard.

Emma didn't say anything back instead she allowed the other blonde to grow frustrated and before she knew it Holm had thrown the first punch which Emma dodged drawing her arm back and hitting Holly straight in the jaw.

"You're going to regret that Swan," she said wiping the blood from her mouth. Emma shrugged. "After this you're girlfriend is gonna wanna come home with me," she smiled. And that was when Emma snapped.

As soon as the words were uttered she punched holly twice in the ribs allowing her opponent to cower and she finished the fight with a round house kick to the back of Holm's knee making her fall to her knees allowing Emma to put her in an arm bar making the defeated blonde to tap out.

The whole stadium went crazy and al Emma focused on was her girlfriend who made her way into the ring and hugged the blonde tightly. "How did I do?" Emma smiled taking her mouth guard out.

"You kicked her ass," Regina chuckled kissing her girlfriend passionately earning another roar of cheers from the crowd.

 **###########################################**

 **Thank you all for reading! I am very sorry for the 3 month wait but I have been very very busy and have not gotten around to writing. With summer coming I will be able to update a lot more often. Next chapter will most likely involve a time jump so be prepared for that. I will also be updating Pain and Ecstasy here soon so be looking out for that! Thank you once again! Please fav/follow if you have not yet and check out my other stories! Also Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I would love to hear your feedback! Feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to answer them! Until Next Time;) XOXO!**


End file.
